Antes de la caída: Miss Fortune
by JohnnyElRed
Summary: Mucho antes de que volara a Gangplank por los aires, y mucho antes de que se hiciera un nombre, Sarah Fortune era una solitaria y joven cazarrecompensas más. Una muchacha implacable y hermosa, sedienta de venganza en la ciudad más peligrosa de Runaterra. En estos tiempos, los aliados y el dinero le escasean. Pero con un poco de astucia, y su encanto personal, pretende cambiar eso.
1. Persecución en Holdrum 1

Holdrum era una de las pocas ciudades portuarias en el sur de Valoran aún no anexionadas por Noxus. Eso era gracias a sus murallas, su pequeña pero potente flota comercial, pesquera y militar, y el tributo que le pagaba al imperio cada año religiosamente.

La ciudad no era tan rica y progresista como Piltover, ni tan libre y llena de oportunidades como Bilgewater. Pero aún así su riqueza, gracias a la recolección y comercio de perlas, era considerable. Edificios de mármol coronaban lo alto de la ciudad, mientras los muelles de madera que en tiempos antiguos eran simples puertos, ahora se extendían casi medio kilómetro en el mar, con casas y comercios construidos sobre ellos. Cuanto uno más subía la pendiente hasta el templo y el palacio de mármol en la cúspide, mayor era la prosperidad de sus habitantes.

En el muelle más alejado de la ciudad, en aquel donde solían parar los barcos de pasajeros para inversores y visitantes, una joven y hermosa pelirroja descendía por la pasarela sin apenas equipaje alguno.

Llevaba el ombligo al aire, unos pantalones tan ajustados que los botones de los laterales parecían apunto de reventar, y un top tan estrecho que él sujetador de tela blanca bajo este podía verse claramente. El único motivo por el que nadie se la había insinuado hasta el momento, eran las dos enormes pistolas que cargaba en las cartucheras a la espalda.

La muchacha se apartó el pelo del rostro, haciendo tintinear uno de los aros de oro en sus orejas, y le echó un vistazo a la extensa metrópolis que la aguardaba. Desde el barco ya le había quedado claro que era más grande de lo que esperaba. Le llevaría más tiempo de lo pensado encontrar a su presa. Así que ahora lo primordial era buscar un lugar donde hospedarse hasta encontrarle. Si era en una posada con una buena taberna, mejor, porque si esta ciudad se parecía en algo a Bilgewater, no existiría mejor pasante de información que un tabernero tras una generosa propina.

O puede que no le llevara tanto tiempo como ella esperaba.

Fue una casualidad que viera de reojo el cartel de se busca en el poste. Aunque no aparecía el nombre, estaba bastante segura del rostro en el retrato. Sacó de la bolsa que llevaba al hombro el cartel de se busca que había traído de Bilgewater, y se aseguró de ello. Si. Era el tipo al que andaba buscando. Darren Blackwater, la Pesadilla de Aguasférreas.

Eso significaba dos cosas: primero, que si jugaba bien sus cartas, podría llevarse dos recompensas por el precio de una, y segundo, que si también era buscado aquí, es que estaba bajo la pista correcta, y que o bien se había escondido, o había huido a algún otro lugar. Así que ahora mismo lo mejor que podía hacer era encontrar a quien quiera que hubiera puesto la recompensa, y averiguar todo lo que pudiera decirle.

* * *

Las tabernas en general no eran lugares difíciles de encontrar. Solo sigue el olor del alcohol, y los carteles colgantes coloridos y obscenos, y habrás encontrado una. Aquella en la había decidido entrar se llamaba la Sirena Negra, y estaba ocupada por un grupo de mercenarios. Armaduras de hierro y bronce gastadas y relucientes se reflejaban en la mesa de la esquina, junto a sus armas apoyadas contra la pared. El resto eran marineros, y algún que otro comerciante piltoverano bien vestido.

Tal como estaba acostumbrada ella, todas las miradas se giraron en su dirección al entrar. Era algo a lo que había llegado a disfrutar, así que lo ignoró antes de apoyarse en la barra.

-¿Tienes algo de ron negro de Myron?

-¿Tienes algo de suelto, muchacha?-le preguntó la rechoncha y experimentada tabernera.

Miss Fortune dejó caer una serpiente de plata sobre la barra.

-Eres de Bilgewater.-dijo sirviéndola una copa de la espesa bebida.-No solemos ver a muchos de tu ciudad por aquí. No al menos que vengan aquí solo para colgar del patíbulo.

-No me sorprende.-contestó observando su copa mientras la removía.-Estoy bastante segura de que a alguno de ellos lo envié yo aquí.

-¿Cazarrecompensas? Vaya, eso explica porque una niña tan bonita como tú va por ahí con dos cañones de mano tan gigantescos. Pero deberías tener cuidado con esas cosas. Serán muy caras, pero a la mayoría acaban explotándole en las manos.

-Estas niñas no.-le contestó con una sonrisa.-Pero ahora que nos hemos introducido, quizás puedas hacerme un favor.

Miss Fortune le pasó discretamente el cartel de se busca envuelto en un rollo para que la tabernera le echara un vistazo bajo la barra sin que nadie lo notara.

-... La verdad es que mi memoria se está volviendo cada vez más borrosa con los años, niña.

Un kraken de oro rebotó sobre la mesa.

-Ah, ya me acuerdo. No tengo idea de cual es su nombre, pero fue el mismísimo Lord Brannin quien puso la recompensa.

-¿Lord Brannin?

-El señor de la ciudad. Él y su familia la gobiernan desde hace décadas, después de que echaran al último príncipe mercante. Ahora Holdrum la gobierna una sola dinastía.

-Hmf. Entonces supongo que no será difícil encontrar su casa.-dijo pensando en el palacio en lo alto de la colina que dominaba la ciudad.

-Encontrarlo no. Pero entrar al palacio es otra cosa.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Tal como ella esperaba, su conversación no tardó en ser interrumpida por uno de los mercenarios novatos de brillante armadura. Parecía del tipo que se metía en el oficio más por sed de aventuras que por dinero.

-Hola, preciosa.-la saludó el joven de piel bronceada, melena corta y ojos claros apoyándose de espaldas en la barra a su lado.-Te veo muy sola para ser una chica tan bonita en una ciudad como esta.

-No te preocupes. Voy bien acompañada.-señaló sus armas.

-Vaya. Es la primera vez que veo unos trastos de esos. ¿Cómo los has conseguido?

-Herencia familiar.

-Entonces supongo que la tuya ha de ser una familia muy rica.

-No realmente.-vació lo que quedaba de su copa de un trago, antes de apoyarse de lado en la barra para verle de frente.-Aunque supongo que un chico tan guapo como tú también habrá tenido que pagar mucho por una armadura tan cara y lustrosa.

-No realmente.-le hizo una señal a la tabernera para que les pusiera dos copas.-Esto fue parte del pago que nos ofreció Lord Brannin cuando nos contrató.

-¿Lord Brannin? Vaya, eso es impresionante.-comenzó a hacerse rulos con el pelo, como si coqueteara con él.

-Y tanto. Él solo compra lo mejor de lo mejor, y contrata a los mejores de los mejores.

Cuando la tabernera le sirvió sus copas, brindaron juntos antes de continuar hablando.

-Por cierto, aún no conozco tu nombre, preciosa.

-Sarah. Sarah Fortune. ¿Y tú, guapetón?-preguntó antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

-Izem de Kalamanda. Un placer conocerla, señorita.

-Vaya. Eres todo un caballero para ser de una tierra tan salvaje como Shurima.

-Oh, no creas todo lo que se dice por ahí, ojos lindos.-le dijo acariciándole la mejilla, con ella apartando la mirada y sonriendo, haciéndose la tímida.-¿Y qué hace una chica tan guapa como tú por aquí, por cierto?

-Trabajar. Y es un trabajo en el que quizás tú puedas ayudarme.

-Lo que sea por una chica bonita.

-He oído que Lord Brannin está de muy mal humor últimamente.

-¡Ja! Como para no estarlo. Hace dos noches unos ladrones secuestraron a su hija del palacio, y además se llevaron algo de inmenso valor para él.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Es que una chica no puede sentirse segura en esta ciudad ni en palacio?

Cuando se puso a fingir tener miedo, Izem actuó como ella esperaba. Cogió la mano que tenía apoyada sobre la barra en un intento de reconfortarla, y ella hizo parecer que le había funcionado.

Conocía a su tipo. Tan jóvenes y ambiciosos como ella, pero con una visión mucho más romántica del mundo. No hay nada que les motive más que reconfortar a una dama en apuros.

-No te preocupes. Para eso estamos nosotros aquí.-le respondió Izem.-Mi tío, yo y el resto de la banda hemos sido los únicos lo suficientemente valientes como para atrevernos a acudir en ayuda de Lord Brannin para buscar a su hija.

-¡No sabes como me alegra oírte decir eso! Tanto por tener un hombre valiente a mi lado, como por...

Miss Fortune se puso a fingir vergüenza.

-... ¿Qué?-preguntó el muchacho.

-Nada, es una tontería.

-Nada es una tontería.

-Es solo que... bueno, no quiero abusar de tu amabilidad. Pero mi padre me envió aquí sola porque nuestro negocio está en graves apuros económicos, y solo Lord Brannin tiene los medios para ayudarnos. Y como he oído que él no suele ver en persona a nadie salvo que esté en su lista, tomaba ya mi causa por pérdida.

Poder soltar lágrimas a voluntad fue algo que le costó dominar, pero que sin duda le ha resultado muy útil hasta el momento.

-Y he pensado... no sé, tú que trabajas para él, quizás...

-No te preocupes. Mi tío y yo tenemos habitaciones en palacio, y sé de buena tinta que le he causado muy buena impresión a Lord Brannin. No me será muy difícil lograr que hable contigo en persona.

-Eres un sol.-le respondió Miss Fortune con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

* * *

-A ver si me ha quedado claro.-le decía su tío a Izem mientras se restregaba los ojos.-¿Has dejado a entrar a una chica a palacio que busca la misma recompensa que nosotros... solo porque querías llevártela a la cama.

-Pe-pero tío Sayyid...-le respondía Izem.-Ella no me dijo...

-¡Silencio! Ahora ya no hay nada que podamos hacer. Salvo aguardar y escuchar.

Y así lo hicieron. Junto a los guardias de palacio en la sala del trono, se enfilaron para atender a lo que estaba teniendo lugar.

Una bandera azul con una concha blanca, con una sirena de cola verde sosteniendo una perla encima de esta, colgaba sobre el trono de Lord Brannin, iluminado por los reflejos del sol sobre las vidrieras azules a su espalda. Soldados bien protegidos con hombreras, brazaletes y grebas de armaduras de reflejos plateados, que sin embargo dejaban al descubierto sus codos y rodillas debido al clima temperado de la zona, adornaban sus cascos con cortos penachos azules, del mismo tono que las túnicas que les sobresalían bajo sus faldajes, mientras rodeaban la sala, lanza en mano. Enfilados frente a los pilares de mármol con decoraciones de alabastro, observaban junto a unos pocos miembros de la corte y el gobierno de la ciudad, la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar.

Por ahora, Miss Fortune se había limitado a sujetar los dos carteles de se busca, el expedido por Brannin, y el expedido en Bilgewater, para mostrárselos al primero.

-Sí. Ambos son sin duda el retrato del hombre que se llevó a mi hija.-dejó caer con rabia su puño sobre el pétreo brazo del trono.

El barón de la ciudad se frotó su puño adolorido con las manos temblándole. Era un hombre delgado hasta la médula, y de piel pálida, pero manchada por la edad. Aún conservaba gran parte de su canoso pelo pese a las entradas, y la furia que ardía en sus ojos azules parecían indicar que en tiempos fue un líder temible, como aquella túnica morada parecía demostrar.

-Darren Blackwater. Así que ese es su nombre. ¿Desde hace cuanto que lo sigues?

-Dos semanas. Desde que maté a la mitad de su tripulación en Bilgewater.-dijo echando de menos sus pistolas, pero entendiendo porque no podía entrar a ver al Lord de la ciudad con ellas.-Hubiera preferido no hacerlo, pero no me dejaron opción.

-Yo me alegro de que lo hicieras. Pero es obvio que no mataste a los suficientes.

-Me temo que los canallas nunca escasean, milord.-le respondió con una sonrisa.-Es fácil encontrar repuestos.

-Estoy dispuesto a recompensarte generosamente por toda la información que puedas otorgarnos al respecto. Pero no entiendo porque debería considerar contratar tus servicios o revelarte nada sobre lo ocurrido, cuando otro grupo de mercenarios cazarrecompensas ya ha acudido a mi llamada.

Lord Brannin señaló a Izem y a su tío Sayyid, un hombre de cabeza rapada y perilla prominente, que le hicieron una reverencia gentil a modo de respuesta, mientras aguardaban tras la fila de guardias.

-Oh. ¿Se refiere al mismo grupo que me dejó entrar aquí armada y sin saber realmente quien era?

Se escuchó el quejido de Izem tras la colleja.

-Veo su punto, joven.

Tras pensarlo brevemente, el gobernante suspiró antes de ponerse en pie.

-Que demonios. Al fin y al cabo, cuantos más cazadores haya tras la misma presa, más probabilidades habrá de encontrarla.

Lord Brannin bajó los escalones de piedra del trono, y le ofreció el brazo.

-Acompáñeme, joven. Me gustaría hablar con usted mientras paseamos. Los demás, quedaos aquí. Me gustaría hablar en privado con ella.

Todos obedecieron con una reverencia, excepto por los dos guardias asignados a escoltarlos hasta el jardín. Una vez allí, estos dos se quedaron aguardando en la entrada.

-Hace dos noches, ese canalla al que persigues se atrevió a entrar con nocturnidad en mi palacio.-dijo separándose de ella mientras caminaba entre los setos cortados de forma geométrica.-Trató de llevarse un artefacto de gran valor de mi cámara de tesoros, y cuando los guardias y mi hija lo sorprendieron a él y a sus compinches, la utilizó como rehén para huir. Desde entonces, no he sabido nada de ninguno de los tres, pese a que he ordenado a mi guardia que registren cada nave en el puerto antes de partir, y que no dejen cruzar a nadie las murallas sin identificarlo.

-Todo eso ya lo sabía, aunque se lo agradezco.-le contestó Miss Fortune.-Pero si voy a atraparlo, necesito más detalles sobre lo ocurrido.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-Por lo que he averiguado de él, Blackwater hasta ahora se ha dedicado a saquear rutas y galeras comerciales exclusivamente noxianas, e incluso se ha atrevido con buques de guerra en el Mar del Guardián. Por todo lo que sé, su único motivo para dedicarse a la piratería es un rencor personal hacia Noxus.

Miss Fortune percibió la contracción en el rostro del anciano tras mencionar al imperio.

-¿Y de que puede servirnos eso para atraparlo?-trató de desviar la conversación el regente de la ciudad.

-Que si ha decidido ir a por usted, es que cree que se lleva bien con Noxus. Lo que sí que no puedo explicar, es que si lo que pretendía era robarle, y tomar a su hija de rehén fue improvisado, porque él y sus hombres no la han liberado ya.

-¿Porque iban a hacerlo?

-Porque cuando uno roba algo, lo primero que quiere hacer es desaparecer. Mientras que en un secuestro, lo que se busca es un precio a cambio de devolver a la víctima, por lo que necesitará quedarse cerca para ejecutar la transacción.

-Hmf. Entonces quizás simplemente sea que no lo conoce tan bien como cree, joven.

Sarah no estaba segura de que ese tipo sea de fiar, o vaya a caerle bien.

-¿Y quiere decirme que usted lo hace, a pesar de que no sabía ni su nombre?

Sus miradas se retaron durante un momento. Para Miss Fortune, estaba claro que aquel "rey" se guardaba algo respeto a lo ocurrido. Pero no sabía el que, ni porque se lo ocultaba. Y también estaba claro que no le gustaba que ella estuviera haciendole preguntas, y que estaba aceptando su ayuda a regañadientes. Pero antes de que su discusión pudiera ir a más, fueron interrumpidos por las fuertes pisadas de otro soldado.

Este era diferente al resto. Su armadura plateada estaba mucho más ornamentada y era más gruesa que la de los otros. Una elegante capa de terciopelo azul cubría sus hombros, sujeta con un broche en forma de concha marina sobre su pectoral derecho. El penacho de su casco era mucho más largo, alto y estilizado, y la forma del yelmo solo dejaba al descubierto sus brillantes y hermosos ojos azules, con una línea formándose a partir de la aberturas de estos, hasta llegar a su barbilla. Y cuando finalmente se quitó el casco...

Miss Fortune entonces esperó poder llevarse bien con él. Muy, pero que muy bien. Preferiblemente por la noche, y durante varias horas.

Hacía semanas que no había tenido oportunidad de sudar bajo las sábanas, y este joven parecía satisfacer muchos de sus gustos. Pelo corto y oscuro, barba de bribón incipiente, barbilla prominente, pómulos alzados, y piel atezada por el sol. Y justo después de eso fue cuando notó la envergadura de sus bíceps, al flexionarlos para quitarse el casco.

Lo tenía claro. No tenía intención alguna de irse de aquella ciudad, sin al menos haber saboreado aquellos labios.

-Padre, lamento interrumpiros, pero os traigo noticias importantes.-dijo arrodillándose ante su soberano, llevándose una mano al pecho, y agachando la cabeza en señal de respeto.

Solo una vez este gesticuló para que volviera a ponerse en pie, continuó hablando. No parecía haber notado siquiera la presencia de Miss Fortune.

-Hemos estado siguiendo el rastro del que os hablé por la ciudad, pero solo nos ha llevado a esto.-le extendió un pergamino agujereado en el centro, y siguió hablando cuando lo tomó.-Estaba clavado a un poste en la plaza principal por una flecha. Es de los secuestradores. Exigen un pago a cambio de liberar a Melina.

-Vaya. Al fin una pista. Pero este no es en absoluto el estilo de Blackwater.-dijo Miss Fortune mirando por encima del hombro del barón para leer el pergamino.-Algo no cuadra.

Fue entonces cuando el príncipe de la ciudad notó la presencia de la cazarrecompensas.

-Padre, ¿quién es ella?

-Miss Fortune.-dijo extendiéndole la mano como esperando que se la besara.-Cazarrecompensas a tiempo completo, amante a tiempo parcial. Si necesitas... cualquier cosa de mi, no dudes en llamar a mi puerta.

-¿Otra cazarrecompensas?-respondió el príncipe a su padre, ignorando el gesto y el saludo de la ahora desanimada Miss Fortune.

-No me mires así, no ha sido idea mía.-respondió Brannin sin apartar la vista del texto, mientras lo examinaba con una calma impropia.-Ella misma se ha presentado ante mi en palacio con el nombre del secuestrador, y asegurando conocerle.

-¿En serio?-dijo dirigiéndose al fin a Miss Fortune.-¿Podrías atraparlo? ¿Podrías recuperar a mi hermana?

-Podría hacerlo, guapo.-dijo acariciándole el bíceps mientras se apoyaba en él.-Siempre y cuando puedas convencer a tu padre de que me cuente todo lo que necesito saber.

-Ahm... claro. Yo mismo puedo contarte todo lo que necesites saber.-dijo apartándola un poco de si, incómodo.-¿Qué necesitas saber?

-¿Tiene tu padre contactos o negocios con Noxus?

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, el padre los interrumpió violentamente.

-¡Silencio, muchacho! A ella no le interesa nada de lo que pudieras decir al respecto.

-Pero padre. Si ella puede ayudarnos a encontrar a Melina y a capturar a su secuestrador, ¿no deberíamos darle toda la información relevante posible?

-Vaya. Que te parece.-dijo Miss Fortune apoyando el codo en el hombro del príncipe.-Al final parece que tu hijo es el más razonable de la familia.

Normalmente, su política sería no cabrear al contratante. Pero ahora mismo, tenía la necesidad de molestar a aquel idiota. Un idiota que sin embargo parecía demasiado viejo para tener un hijo tan joven. O bien se había casado ya muy mayor, o se mantenía muy mal.

-¿Sabes que? Haz lo que te parezca más apropiado, hijo. Al fin y al cabo, tú serás pronto quien gobierne esta ciudad. No puedo ser yo el que te enseñe a aprender de tus errores, mientras no estropeen mis planes.

Tras la respuesta de Lord Brannin, el anciano se encaminó de nuevo al palacio, seguido de los dos guardias que los habían escoltado, dejando a Miss Fortune a solas con el heredero de la ciudad.

-Bueno.-dijo ella tomándolo del brazo, y apoyando la cabeza en su capa de terciopelo, mientras lo observaba con una sonrisa coqueta.-¿Hablamos?

-Uh... claro.-le contestó mientras ella lo arrastraba por el jardín, buscando una zona más aislada.

-A todo esto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Por supuesto. Perdona mi mala educación. Soy Damon Brannin, vice-barón de Holdrum, y próximo lord de los mares.

-Bien, Damon. ¿A qué se refería tu padre con eso de no estropear sus planes?

-Esa es la parte que decías que no quería revelarte, ¿cierto?-respondió él, sonriendo.

-Una de ellas.

-Verás, mi padre... mi padre ha establecido relaciones diplomáticas con Noxus para iniciar un proceso de negociación en el que nuestra ciudad se una pacíficamente al imperio. Tanto porque cree que eso nos traería más riqueza a la larga, como porque teme una futura invasión.

-El miedo y la avaricia me parecen motivadores muy baratos para dar a cambio vuestra libertad.-dijo hablando como solo una joven de Bilgewater lo haría.-Pero no es mi ciudad, al fin y al cabo. Así que no voy a ser yo quien juzgue.

-No eres la única que piensa eso. Muchos en Holdrum también lo hacen. Especialmente los ricos y poderosos. Es por eso por lo que creemos que los asaltantes tuvieron ayuda desde dentro de palacio para ejecutar el robo y el secuestro. Pero el plan se les complicó cuando llegó el cambio de guardia de medianoche.

-No. Es raro que se ejecuten un robo y un secuestro en la misma noche. Demasiados problemas añadidos a un plan que ya tiende a ser complicado de por si. Lo de tu hermana debió de ser una improvisación, por lo que me ha contado tu padre. Así que, ¿qué es exactamente lo que robaron?

Damon detuvo su paso, y apartó su brazo de Fortune para encararla.

-Te contaré todo lo que necesites saber para ayudarte a capturar al pirata que buscas, y salvar a mi hermana. Pero solamente eso. Las propiedades del objeto sustraído a mi familia son algo que solo incumben a la casa de Brannin.-se cruzó de brazos.-¿He sido lo suficientemente claro?

Miss Fortune dio un paso adelante para acercarse a su rostro aún más.

-Me gustan los hombre con carácter.

Cuando ella alzó la mano para acariciarle el rostro, él la tomo de la muñeca. Era fuerte. Sus fantasías sobre como le gustaría que la sujetara comenzaron a tomar forma.

-Por favor, limítate a decirme que es lo que necesitas saber exactamente para salvar a mi hermana. Y recuperar el objeto, si es posible.-dijo antes de soltarle la muñeca.

Miss Fortune le dio la espalda unos momentos, mientras daba vueltas frotándose la barbilla, meditando la respuesta.

-¿Blackwater ha señalado ya un lugar para el intercambio en la nota?

-Sí.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Conozco cada calle en esta ciudad.-respondió sonriendo, con seguridad en sus palabras.

-¿Dirías que es una zona más o menos abierta, o un lugar estrecho?

-No sé que relevancia tiene, pero lo segundo. Es un callejón bastante angosto.

-Hmm... Entonces está claro que no tienen intención de cumplir su parte del trato.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Cuando se negocia un intercambio, lo primero en lo que piensan los que organizan el encuentro es en mantener la confianza de sus socios, si lo que pretenden es cumplir su parte del trato. Por eso normalmente se escogen lugares abiertos. Es más difícil encontrar lugares para que posibles emboscadores se agazapen, y menos probable que los socios que has invitado a allí puedan hacer lo mismo. Por eso es sospechoso que elijan un lugar con poco espacio, y menos opciones de huida.

-Si ese es el caso, entonces será mejor que nosotros preparemos nuestra propia trampa cuanto antes.-habló Damon con decisión, dispuesto a encaminarse a hablar con su guardia, hasta que Miss Fortune lo detuvo deslizándose en su camino.

-Mejor que no. Entonces sería más probable que ellos sospecharan que algo va mal, y decidan cancelar el trato antes de presentarse.

-Entonces, ¿qué?

-Tengo una idea. Y el principio de un plan. Pero para eso, cuantos menos seamos, mejor.


	2. Persecución en Holdrum 2

Desde luego, la modesta apariencia de la ciudad de las perlas, cambiaba mucho una vez el mundo nocturno asomaba a la luz. En la línea que separaba los negocios y casas en tierra, de los construidos sobre los muelles, era donde los visitantes hacían vida nocturna realmente.

Los barrios bajos de Holdrum se convertían en antros de perdición, y en pasadizos de crímenes modestos y no tan modestos, una vez llegaba el anochecer. Nobles corruptos autorizaban y sobornaban a los guardias para que hicieran la vista gorda ante las pequeñas barcas de contrabando que llegaban en las madrugadas, y los casinos de juego y abastecedores de bebidas ilegales, ocultos a plena luz del día, se quitaban el disfraz para dar entrada y servicio a marineros agotados y solitarios, y comerciantes borrachos de riqueza y deseo.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido.-comentaba una figura encapuchada y con capa.-¿Dónde están los guardias? ¿Por qué no están haciendo su trabajo?

Cada prostituta que adivinaba en cada esquina, y cada chanchullo resuelto a la luz de las farolas de gas instaladas hace una década por ingenieros piltoveranos, llenaba aún más el corazón del vice-barón de confusión.

-Veo que hasta ahora no has salido mucho de la parte alta.-le contestó otra de las figuras encapuchadas que lo acompañaban, con la abertura de la capa revelando una figura femenina.

-Sigh... Me avergüenza admitir que no. Jamás había aquí abajo nada que yo necesitara, o que no tuviera en las tiendas de lujo del mercado alto, o me sirvieran directamente en palacio.

-¿Acaso sois un niño mimado, milord?-trató de bromear la tercera figura encapuchada, un joven shurimano.

Broma que enseguida le costó la mirada de desprecio de Miss Fortune, Damon Brannin, y su tío Sayyid. No tardó en agachar la cabeza, y ajustar su capucha.

-Todo lo que conozco del mundo más allá de Holdrum es de aventurarme al noroeste en expediciones militares y de caza. He visitado Demacia y algunos rincones de Noxus, pero la verdad es que no me esperaba... esto, en mi propia ciudad. Sé lo que es la pobreza. Sé lo que es el crimen. Los he experimentado de primera mano en los suburbios de Noxus. Pero de verdad que no creía estar tan ciego a ello en mi propia ciudad.

-Todos las ciudades tienen barrios así, majestad.-trató de reconfortarle Sayyid, con el objetivo de ganarse su confianza.-Y he de decirle que de todos los barrios bajos que he visitado en mis viajes, este es uno de los menos malos. Piense que podría ser mucho peor.

-¿Cómo de peor?

-Zaun, por ejemplo. O la Ciudad de las Ratas. Ja. Que digo.-se dirigió a Miss Fortune, intentando provocarla a propósito.-Bilgewater en si es un barrio estercolero.

-Pero bien que acudís todos a nosotros cuando Piltover no os deja tener lo que queréis.-le respondió ella con bravuconería.-Ahora, silencio.

El joven vice-barón no parecía acostumbrado a obedecer órdenes que no vinieran de su padre, pero parecía respetar su experiencia. Sayyid tenía un rencor profesional hacia ella, pero al fin y al cabo, sabía cuando tocaba ser eso. Profesional. Y por fortuna, Izem perdía la mayor parte de su bravuconería cuando su tío estaba presente. Así que parecía que esto al final iba a ser más o menos sencillo.

Damon aceleró el paso para ponerse a su altura, una vez salió de su estupor por lo visto. Tanto por el orgullo de no ser el que siguiera a nadie, como por la pregunta que necesitaba susurrarle.

-No entiendo porque insististe en traer a estos dos mercenarios en vez de a miembros de mi guardia. Son los mejor entrenados y más capaces a este lado de las Puertas del Sol.

-No dudo de la capacidad de tus hombres, ni de su experiencia.-le respondió la dama de sonrisa hermosa.-Pero no están acostumbrados ni a luchar en un callejón angosto, ni a hacerlo sucio. Por eso nos vienen mejor estos dos. Además...

Le pidió que inclinara la cabeza para susurrarle algo aún más bajo.

-... si tal como sospecho, es una trampa, ya no tendré que disputarme la recompensa con nadie.-bromeó.

Al vice-barón pareció hacerle gracia. Extraño. Pensó que la reprendería por ello. Parece que no era tan estricto como la primera impresión le había hecho creer. Mejor. Así sería más divertido.

Pero ahora su cabeza tenía que estar en el juego. A cada esquina que doblaban, la luz era más tenue, y los transeúntes más escasos. No tardaron en divisar los ojos avariciosos de rateros, en busca de borrachos despistados con las bolsas llenas de oro, escondidos en las sombras. Pero tan pronto como notaron la forma relajada de los mercenarios de hacer ver que llevaban una espada bajo la capa, y la forma tensa del príncipe de llevar la mano al pomo de la suya, esos ojos desaparecieron.

Cada vez estaban más cerca de la pared del acantilado de roca que protegía el lado nordeste de la ciudad y la playa en la que esta se asentaba. Un lugar perfecto para la discreción, y para ocultar un cadáver antes de que lo encuentre la guardia, pues casi nadie vivía aquí, debido a la falta de luz diurna.

Justo al alcanzar la pared del acantilado, con varias casas abandonadas excavadas en este mismo, encontraron la señal que buscaban. Una caseta circular pintada en blanco, elevada unos metros del suelo sobre una base de hormigón, y con un único y pequeño ventanuco iluminado por una vela.

-Es aquí.-afirmó Damon en voz baja.-Saca la linterna.

Miss Fortune hizo tal como le indicó, y mientras sostenía frente a ella aquella linterna de luz sorda tras encenderla, abrió y cerró varias veces la rejilla que cubría la lente para dar la señal indicada. Señal que no tardó en ser respondida cuando la vela en la caseta se apagó.

-Vamos.-indicó Miss Fortune.

-Aguarda aquí, muchacho.-dijo Sayyid deteniendo a su sobrino con el brazo.-Tu vigila nuestra retaguardia. Y no dejes que te cojan desprevenido por la tuya.

El trío avanzó por la estrecha callejuela, dejando al estremecido joven a sus espaldas envuelto en la más absoluta oscuridad. Las casas a ambos lados no daban signos de vida ni de ocupación, pero Miss Fortune sabía que no seguiría así por mucho tiempo.

La puerta de la caseta al final del camino no tardó en abrirse, y de su interior salió un grupo de tres hombres y dos mujeres. El que iba al frente tenía la piel de ébano, un ojo ciego bajo una cicatriz, e iba cubierto en una camisa holgada y negra. Las mujeres parecían gemelas, de raza jonia. Llevaban ropas del estilo de su tierra, pero eran igualmente oscuras para lo colorido que solía ser el estilo de su continente. Miss Fortune no reconocía las armas que llevaban. Parecían un simple cuchillo y una hoz, pero no le inspiraban confianza las cadenas que envolvían su brazos hábiles. Una banda diversa, desde luego.

Los dos grupos no tardaron en estar el uno frente al otro.

-Vaya. Veo que a diferencia de su padre, Damon Brannin si es fiel a su palabra.-habló el hombre negro, como si bromeara con un amigo.

-No le des lecciones de honestidad a nadie, pirata.-protestó Miss Fortune.

-¿Se ha traído a su novia, milord?-preguntó burlonamente el hombre de la cicatriz.

-No estamos aquí para charlar de trivialidades. ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

-Un hombre directo. Bien. Yo podría haceros la misma pregunta. ¿Dónde está nuestro dinero?

Sayyid sacó la bolsa de oro bajo su capa para mostrarla.

-Y ahora, ¿dónde está mi hermana?-insistió Damon, cada vez más airado.

No ayudó que los cinco piratas ante él comenzaran a reír. Tanto que Miss Fortune tuvo que colocarle la mano en el hombro a Damon para asegurarse de que no saltase contra ellos.

-No se entera mucho de que va esto, milord.

-¿De qué? ¿De qué nunca pretendisteis devolverla y, o de que esto era una trampa?-contestó Miss Fortune por Damon.

Sus palabras parecieron coger desprevenido al de la cicatriz, que perdió su sonrisa.

-¿Qué?

Miss Fortune pudo detectar movimiento en las ventanas por el rabillo del ojo, aunque la capucha no ayudara a su visión periférica.

-¿Realmente nos creéis tan idiotas como para no venir preparados?

Antes de que ella pudiera desenfundar, Damon se adelantó, y se interpuso entre ambos.

-Aún tenemos una oportunidad de salir todos vivos de aquí, sin derramamiento de sangre alguno.

Damon se acercó tanto al líder del grupo, que todos en él acabaron empuñando las espadas para que mantuviera la distancia, haciendo que Damon se detuviera con los brazos en alto a solo dos pasos del tipo de la cicatriz, con la punta de su hoja sobre la nuez.

-Mirad... Sé lo que buscáis. Pero mi hermana no va a lograr nada para conseguíroslo. Lo sé, porque conozco a mi padre demasiado bien. Así que os lo pido por lo más sagrado: bajad las armas, traed a mi hermana, tomad el dinero, y marchad en paz.

El aire se mantuvo tenso durante los próximos segundos. La espada del pirata seguía preocupantemente cerca de la garganta de Damon. Miss Fortune se mordió el labio. El vice-barón seguía en su línea de tiro, y no podía moverse sin provocar una reacción en el otro bando. Tenía que esperar.

-O...-el pirata sonrió.-Podemos mataros a todos, y tomar el dinero aquí mismo.

Un suspiro. Eso fue todo el tiempo que le llevó a Damon actuar. Un movimiento rápido de muñeca, y la mano de su atacante se retorcía de dolor, liberando su arma. Una patada en la espinilla, y ya lo tenía arrodillado. El arma aún no había tocado el suelo cuando Damon la tomó, antes de colocar el filo sobre la garganta de su enemigo, mientras apretaba su cuello con el otro brazo.

-¡Bajad las armas o lo mato aquí mismo!

Una amenaza válida. Miss Fortune lo vio en sus ojos, y sabía que lo haría. Pero tanto ella como Sayyid sabían que a ellos no les importaría.

-Este era tu plan.-casi le gritó Sayyid, sacando su espada, habiendo acabado de notar a su sobrino tras ellos, rehén de otro emboscador.

Mientras, arqueros y ballesteros tomaban posiciones en las ventanas a su alrededor, y las puertas se abrían liberando a más espadachines y hacheros.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?-insistió Sayyid.

Miss Fortune sonrió.

-Agacharos.

Damon captó esa indicación justo a tiempo. Obligó a su prisionero a arrodillarse nuevamente con una patada tras la rodilla, mientras él seguía su ejemplo. Primero llegó el destello de la pólvora. Luego los estallidos de los disparos. Y finalmente, comenzaron a caer los cuerpos.

No importaba a cuantos clanes del crimen locales o nobles hubieran pedido ayuda para engrosar los números de aquella emboscada. El primer ballestero ya estaba luchando por aire con un agujero del tamaño de una moneda en su garganta antes de que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar. Cinco espaderos más habían caído para cuando lo hicieron. Y para cuando se prepararon para disparar, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¡Por aquí!-dijo Damon echando abajo la puerta de una casa vacía, lanzando al rehén contra ella.

Miss Fortune debía admitir que le estaba gustando su estilo. Ella y Sayyid no tardaron en seguirle para ponerse a cubierto en la casa, justo después de que haber derribado al atacante de Izem.

No sería muy espabilado. Pero desde luego el miedo sabía como hacerlo correr.

Tan pronto como los shurimanos se lanzaron al suelo de la casa, mientras las flechas y las saetas caían sobre la pared y a través de los huecos de las ventanas y la puerta, Miss Fortune ya había tomado refugio junto a esta. Desde la ventana a su izquierda, y la puerta a su derecha, tenía todo el ángulo que quería.

Sin contar los cinco que salieron a recibirles, debía haber una treintena de esos bastardos. Ahora, quedaban una veintena. Y ahora que se había librado de los tiradores del otro lado de la calle, una docena.

Cuando salió de su cobertura para disparar a todos los que intentaran entrar de frente, solo logró que una cadena, con un peso al final, se enroscara alrededor de su antebrazo izquierdo.

-¿Pero qué...? ¡Aaaah!

Esa distracción fue lo único necesario para que una daga, conectada al final de una cadena, le rasgara el brazo izquierdo. Y ese dolor fue todo lo necesario para que soltara una de sus pistolas, y la cadena pudiera arrastrarla hacia afuera.

-¡Fortune!-escuchó la voz de Damon.

Más cuando alzó la cabeza, lo único que vio ante si fue a las gemelas jonias, y a seis matones con hojas muy afiladas, rodeándola.

-... ¿A qué esperáis?-los retó, esperando ocultar su miedo.

Antes de que el filo de la primera hacha bajara sobre su cráneo, una sombra azul saltó por encima de ella.

La espada corta que le había quitado Damon al de la cicatriz estaba atravesando la garganta del hachero. Y con su propia espada, Damon cortó la cota de malla y la carne bajo esta de otro espadero, como si fuera mantequilla.

Pero aún quedaban seis rivales. Las dos jonias, sospechaba Mis Fortune, eran las más peligrosas. Así que aprovechó que la cadena que la había enganchado antes seguía envolviendo su brazo para dar un tirón, justo antes de que su dueña pudiera clavarle la hoz en el otro extremo a Damon.

Cuando la jonia tuvo la oportunidad de encarar de nuevo a su enemiga, ya había recibido un cabezazo de esta. Fortune entonces la pateó hacia atrás para echarla sobre su hermana, antes de enfocarse en echarle una mano a Damon. Otros dos más habían caído a sus manos. Ella no tenía claro como lo había echo, pero los dos restantes ya estaban encima de este. Un golpe a la frente fue todo lo que necesitaron para hacerlo hincar la rodilla.

Pero antes de que Damon siquiera pudiera aclarar la vista, otros dos destellos, otros dos impactos, y sus enemigos ya no estaban en pie. Solo las jonias, que optaron por retirarse, para ponerse a cubierto de Miss Fortune.

-Gra...

-¡Vuelve adentro ya!

Damon no necesitó que se lo repitiera. Pronto llegó otra lluvia de saetas, una vez los tiradores se hubieron reposicionado. Pero por suerte, los pilló a los dos ya dentro de la casa.

No tuvieron tanta Sayyid e Izem. Su prisionero había conseguido cogerlos desprevenidos, y ahora el primero se arrastraba malherido, mientras el segundo forcejeaba con su atacante.

Agacharse para recuperar su otra arma. Eso fue lo primero en lo que pensó Fortune antes de disparar al negro de la cicatriz, pues Izem no parecía correr peligro inmediato. Estaba tan enfocada en eso, que ni siquiera notó el tintineo de aquel objeto pequeño pero pesado rodando desde la puerta, aunque giró la vista igualmente.

Giró la vista para ver aquel explosivo hextech, mientras Damon simplemente lo observaba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es...?

-¡Al suelo!

No recordaba en que momento había notado la presencia de aquel pozo dentro de la casa, pero tampoco lo necesitaba. Empujó a Damon, lanzándolo a su interior, mientras ella se tiraba tras él. Aunque el primero reaccionó más rápido en la caída, logrando rodar sobre el pantanoso fondo de aquella fuente seca. Miss Fortune cayó más aparatosamente sobre él. Pero cuando la nube de fuego cubrió la entrada sobre ellos, y los cascotes comenzaron a caer por el hueco, no tardó en cubrirla con su cuerpo, y a ambos con la capa.


	3. Persecución en Holdrum 3

-Tenemos que volver a palacio, y alertar a mi padre.-fue lo primero que dijo Damon nada más lograron salir del pozo.

-¿Y de que serviría eso?-le replicó Miss Fortune, mientras miraba con pena sus armas llenas de barro.-Después de este fiasco, lo primero en lo que pensará Darren será en salir de la ciudad, o en esconderse hasta que las cosas se calmen. Y lo hará muy fácilmente, si es cierto lo que sospechas sobre que tiene amigos ricos en la ciudad. No podemos perderle la pista ahora.

-¿Entonces que se supone que debemos hacer? ¿Cómo los encontramos?-dijo revisando el cuerpo calcinado del que creía era Sayyid.

No veía la bolsa con el oro por ninguna parte.

-Saliendo a tomar unas copas.-contestó ella dejando caer su capa llena de barro, agradeciendo seguir limpia por lo demás.

-¿Qué?-Damon no estaba seguro de haberla oído bien.

-¿Te has quedado con las caras?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te has quedado con las caras de los piratas que acompañaban al que tomaste de rehén?

-Eh... sí, creo que sí. Pero no sé que relación tiene con...

-Estoy bastante segura de haber oído al jefe abroncando al que lanzó la bomba, cuando estaban registrando la casa. Parecía que les habían ordenado cogerte con vida. Y ahora que posiblemente creen que has muerto, no tienen razón para buscarte. Quiero entender de que va todo esto, y dudo que ellos pudieran discernir nuestros rostros con las capuchas, y en la oscuridad.

-¿Pero que te hace pensar que vamos a encontrarlos en una taberna?

-¿Han cogido el dinero, no? Y te aseguro, que de haber encontrado las monedas esparcidas por el suelo, más de uno se habrá guardado alguna en el bolsillo. Tienen el resto de la noche libre una vez hayan informado a sus jefes. Así que solo nos queda buscar caras familiares entre el gentío.

-... Vale. Veo tu lógica. Y tampoco es como si tuviéramos muchos rastros que seguir. Pero...

-Yo soy la experta. No cuestiones lo que... ¡Aaaah...!

No pudo reprimir un grito cuando Damon la agarró del brazo por la herida abierta de antes.

-Pero antes deberíamos echarle un vistazo a eso.

-No es nada.

-Sangra demasiado para ser nada.

-Ya sanará por si sola.

-¿Crees que lo hará antes de que aquellos a los que seguimos se pregunten por esa extraña que sangra del mismo sitio donde fue herida la encapuchada que mató a la mitad de los nuestros?

-... Vale. Veo tu punto.

-Ven aquí.

Miss Fortune se sentó en la esquina del pozo por el que acababan de subir, mientras que Damon se quitaba su capa y arrancaba un trozo, que por fortuna, estaba más limpia que la suya.

-Deberías deshacerte de la armadura antes de entrar a cualquier sitio.-dijo Miss Fortune extendiendo el brazo.-Es demasiado bonita y cara para un visitante cualquiera del distrito bajo. Y si quieres hacerme un favor, también podrías deshacerte de la ropa.

-Ahora no es tenemos tiempo para esto.-dijo Damon mientras apretaba el torniquete sobre el brazo.

-¿Quieres decir que podríamos tenerlo luego?

Miss Fortune protestó cuando volvió a darle un tirón al torniquete.

* * *

Había muchas mesas de juego ilegales en los locales ocultos de Holdrum. Era un vicio que habían aprendido de los contrabandistas y piratas de Bilgewater. La casa de juegos de Lady Argall era una de las más antiguas. La mayor parte de su estructura estaba construida bajo los muelles, por lo que se hallaba en parte bajo el agua, y la mayor parte en una cueva drenada bajo el lecho marino.

No había tanta variedad de juegos ni tanto dinero moviéndose como en los casinos de Bilgewater, pero desde luego que era mucho más lujosa. Las paredes de la cueva habían sido grabadas con esculturas en relieve de momentos épicos de la historia de Holdrum. Varias mesas se hallaban a distintas alturas en varias plataformas de piedra, y la barra del bar se encontraba en la plataforma de mayor altura. Por lo que sería fácil vigilar el resto del casino desde allí.

Cuando Miss Fortune y Damon Brannin terminaron de bajar la escalera de caracol, este último ya había cambiado de aspecto, gracias a un mercader generoso y de ropas bonitas, que afortunadamente no parecía valorarlas tanto como el oro. Ahora al menos daba el pego como transeúnte, y la capa nueva ayudaba a ocultar su forma. Lástima que tuvieran que dejar las armas en la entrada.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que están aquí?

-No lo sé. Pero por lo que he oído este es uno de los lugares con más afluencia de gente en la ciudad. Así que aunque me equivoque y no aparezcan por aquí, siempre podremos preguntar por nombres, porque estos sitios siempre suelen ser buenos lugares para sacar información. Por cierto, el azul desde luego es tu color.-dijo Fortune sentándose en un taburete en la barra.

-Eso es lo que solía decirme mi madre.-dijo sentándose a su lado.

-Vaya forma de cortar el rollo, macho.

-¿Qué "rollo"?

-¿No lo recuerdas? Se supone que has invitado a una chica bonita a salir por la noche.-colocó una mano sobre la pierna de Damon, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.-Tiene que parecerlo.

Damon no pudo evitar reírse.

-Esto es un poco triste, la verdad.

-Si no estás interesado, no hace falta que me insultes.-bufó ella.

-No, no es eso en absoluto. La verdad es que te encuentro preciosa, inteligente y divertida. De habernos conocido en otras circunstancias, lo más probable es que te hubiera invitado a cenar al restaurante más caro y lujoso de la ciudad. Pero tal como están las cosas ahora mismo, no puedo ni quiero pensar en ello. Estoy demasiado preocupado por el futuro de la ciudad y la vida de mi hermana.

-Oh. Bueno. Me alegra saber que solo se trata de eso.-comentó ella echando una ojeada sobre las mesas de juego bajo ellos.

-¿Cómo puedes tomarte todo esto con tanta calma?

-Quizá porque no me incumbe personalmente. ¿Reconoces a alguien?

-Socios y amigos de mi padre, algunas de sus mujeres, y algunos de sus amantes. Pero no... Espera.

-Sí, yo también los he visto.-dijo dando un trago mientras la herida del brazo comenzaba a dolerle de nuevo.

Las jonias que la habían atacado ahora se movían serpenteando entre la multitud hacia un pirata con muy buena racha en la ruleta. Un pirata cuyo rostro enseguida palideció, en cuanto notó las manos de las jonias sobre los hombros.

Tal como Miss Fortune sospechaba. No todos los emboscadores en la calle vestían igual. Las tripulaciones y bandas de Bilgewater solían vestir con algún patrón para identificarse entre ellas. El de Blackwater eran las ropas oscuras. Y allí, solo poco más de un puñado iban vestidos así. El resto, imaginaba ella, eran hombres prestados por señores del crimen y nobles locales. Por eso no le extrañó en lo absoluto la posibilidad de que alguno hubiera podido robar unas monedas de la bolsa con el rescate, y escabullirse para ir de juerga.

Pero obviamente, tampoco era alguien que pudiera evitar ser encontrado.

Tanto ella como Damon observaron con disimulo como las jonias arrastraban al matón, puñal en la espalda. Como habían logrado colar aquel cuchillo dentro era un misterio. Pero lo único que importaba ahora era aguardar a que llegaran a las escaleras para evitar que notaran que se habían puesto en pie para seguirlas.

-Vamos.

* * *

Las noches de los barrios en los muelles y puertos, estaban mucho peor iluminadas que las de las calles en tierra. Y además, ayudaba bastante que aquella fuera una noche de luna nueva. Hacia mucho más fácil escabullirse entre las sombras, por mucho que el pelo de ella y la capa de él brillaran bajo la luz de las estrellas.

Las jonias eran precavidas. Eso tenían que admitirlo. Daban vueltas alrededor del mismo bloque, y muchas veces caminaban un buen rato en dirección contraria. Pero cargando con un matón desobediente, no podían moverse tan rápido ni tan discretamente como quisieran.

Durante un tiempo sospecharon que las jonias pudieran saber que estaban allí, y aquellas no fueran simples medidas de seguridad que tomaban siempre. Miss Fortune razonó que lo más probable es que este no fuera el caso, o ya habrían aprovechado una de las ocasiones en las que las perdieron de vista durante unos momentos, para tenderles una trampa en la siguiente esquina.

Pronto dejaron de dar vueltas, pues llegaron a uno de los muelles al final de la ciudad. Un barco con la cubierta repleta de actividad, por lo que las luces en cubierta dejaban ver, iluminaba la oscura noche con los farolillos sobre esta, dejando el resto de la nave a oscuras.

-Parecen estar de celebración pese a su fracaso.-dijo Damon escuchando los gritos de alegría sobre la cubierta, mientras veía a las jonias subiendo por la pasarela con su prisionero desobediente.-¿Crees qué...?

-Es aquí.-dijo Miss Fortune con el ceño fruncido, y hostilidad en la mirada.-Han cambiado las velas y el nombre de la placa en la popa, pero es aquí. Reconozco el barco. Vamos.

-Eh, espera. ¿No deberíamos?

No lo escuchó. Siguió acercándose hacia el muelle, tomando refugio entre las cajas amontonadas junto a este. No eran suficientes para que la oscuridad la ocultara, pues los candiles sobre la cubierta iluminaban gran parte del muelle. Pero a ella eso le daba igual. Tenía que entrar en esa nave ya.

Tanto que ni siquiera percibió a uno de los marineros que patrullaban el muelle con las antorchas.

Por fortuna para ambos, Damon sí.

La agarró de los brazos, y la arrastró consigo a un hueco estrecho que vio entre dos grupos de cajas apiladas, en el que apenas cabían tres personas, pero que les protegía completamente de la vista desde el barco y el muelle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-casi grita Damon.-Si nos ven ahora, no tendremos forma de volver a encontrarlos luego. Zarparán con la nave.

-No lo harán. No si los mato a todos primero.-dijo desenfundando sus armas, aún con Damon tomándola por los hombros.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No puedes hacer esto tu sola.

-Claro que sí. Mírame.

Cuando Miss Fortune intentó moverse, Damon volvió a estamparla contra las cajas, casi tirándolas de su sitio con el golpe.

-¡No, no puedes! Y aunque pudieras, ¿cómo pretendes que rescatemos a mi hermana o recuperemos el objeto sin agujerearla accidentalmente, o matando a todos los que sepan donde están?

Había algo arrebatador en esa chispa de rabia contenida en sus ojos. Algo peligroso. Le gustaba. Casi tuvo que esforzarse para no sonrojarse cuando la tomó por la fuerza. Era más fuerte de lo que ella imaginaba. Pero no estaba para fantasías ahora.

-... Ya encontraré la forma.

-Empiezo a creer que no tenías tan pensado esto como me decías.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

El reflejo del fuego sobre las cajas anunciaba la presencia de un guardia. Y se estaba acercando a donde estaban.

-Mierda. ¿Ahora qué?-dijo Damon llevándose una mano al pomo de la espada.

Miss Fortune recuperó la calma y evaluó sus opciones. No tenían por donde salir, ni podían empezar una pelea sin alertar a todos. Solo podían coger al guardia desprevenido. ¿Pero cómo?

Al mirar a Damon, se le ocurrió la idea.

-Haz lo que yo, y sígueme la corriente.

-¿Qué estás-¡hmmmf... !?

Cuando el marinero finalmente dobló la esquina... solo encontró a una pareja de borrachos magreándose sobre sus cajas de suministros. El moreno tenía cogida a la pelirroja del trasero mientras esta lo abrazaba con una pierna. Con la intensidad con la que se besaban, y de lo agarrados que estaban, el marinero ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubieran notado su presencia.

-¡Eh!

Ni caso. De hecho, ahora el moreno acababa de sentar a la pelirroja sobre una caja para manosearla mejor.

-¡EH!

Por fin se detuvieron. Pero aún estuvieron un buen rato mirándose, sonrojados, a los ojos, mientras finos hilos de saliva conectaban sus labios.

Fue entonces cuando la pelirroja comenzó a reírse.

-Lo siento *hip* muchísimo, señor. Nos perdimos de camino a nuestra posada, y *hip* y nos pudieron las ganas.

-Seguro que usted lo entiende, ¿no?-le siguió el juego Damon.-Al fin y al cabo, usted también sería joven.

-Me da igual lo que estuvierais haciendo. No podéis estar aquí.-se acercó hasta estar cubierto de la vista por las cajas.

Miss Fortune sonrió. Eso era lo único que necesitaban.

* * *

-¿Estás segura de que no lo echarán en falta?

-Lo harán cuando les toque cambiar de guardia. Que esperemos no sea pronto. Vamos.

Tras esconder el cuerpo, pudieron acercarse sin demasiados problemas al barco. Más concretamente, al cabo de amarre, que si aprovechado correctamente, les llevaría directamente hasta un portillo en la bodega superior de popa. Pero había algo que aclarar antes de eso.

-¿Entonces tenemos claro que no vamos a entrar ahí y empezar una pelea que no vamos a ganar?

-No voy a permitir que ninguno de ellos escape.-dijo Miss Fortune aferrándose al cabo para colgarse de él.-Una vez me asegure de que tú y tu hermana estáis a salvo, me encargaré personalmente de todos los hombres y mujeres en le interior de esta nave.

-No puedes hablar en serio.-dijo siguiendo su ejemplo.

-Claro que lo hago. Ahora, silencio.

No tardaron en reptar todo su camino hasta el portillo, para una vez cruzarlo, encontrarse con una habitación vacía. Esto dio pie a Damon para continuar una conversación que él, personalmente, no podía dar por acabada.

-Te matarán, Fortune.

-Lo intentarán.

-No lo intentarán. Lo harán. Ya has visto a esas jonias. Una vez pierdas el elemento de la sorpresa, te rodearán.

-No sería la primera vez.-dijo entreabriendo la puerta para observar el pasillo.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de que puedes sola con todos ellos?

-Porque tengo que hacerlo.

-No. Sola, no.

Miss Fortune le miró a los ojos, y cerró con cuidado aquella puerta semiabierta, antes de acercarse a Damon y encararlo.

-Conozco a Blackwater. Tan pronto como noten la ausencia de tu hermana y del tesoro robado, no importará que tratos tenga con sus socios locales. Se largará pitando leches. Ya le he perseguido demasiado tiempo.

-¿Y tanto te importa un poco...?

-Ya le he dejado matar a demasiada gente.

Damon se quedó sin palabras. Miss Fortune no lo miraba a él. Miraba al suelo, con los puños tan apretados que no le sorprendería que fuera a clavarse las uñas en las palmas.

Él ya no tenía palabras que decirle. Solo deseaba una cosa. Reconfortarla. Así que simplemente la abrazó, y le hizo apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Al principio, ella se tensó como un resorte. Pero pronto, simplemente se relajó en él.

-No tienes porque hacer esto sola. Esta es mi ciudad, y mis futuros súbditos, a los que esta gente pone en riesgo. Una vez haya puesto a salvo a mi hermana, volveré de inmediato para ayudarte. No importa lo que digas. ¿Vale?

-... Vale.

¿Sería la respuesta de Damon otra si notara como estaba cruzando los dedos, o si se hubiera dado cuenta que bajo aquella melena que supuestamente cubría un rostro triste, había una sonrisa?

Hombres. Solo diles lo que quieren escuchar, y harán lo que quieras.

-Vamos. Tenemos mucha nave que registrar.-dijo Miss Fortune separándose de él y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Volvió a asomarse. El pasillo estaba tan en silencio, y tan a oscuras, como antes. Más allá del casi imperceptible vaivén provocado por la calma mar, no había movimiento allí.

-¿Alguna idea de donde buscar?-susurró Damon tras ella.

-A tu hermana, lo más probable es que o la tengan encerrada en las celdas de proa, o en la cabina del capitán, si se preocupan por cosas como la etiqueta. Respecto al tesoro de tu padre, eso es más difícil de discernir. Dependiendo de cuanto confíe Blackwater en su tripulación, lo tendrá más o menos a mano.

Miss Fortune examinó las puertas con calma. Pensó que quizás algo tan valioso iba a estar bien vigilado en todo momento, junto a su prisionera. Más probablemente, en la cabina del capitán, porque nadie se atrevería a entrar ahí. Pero cuando pasó frente a la segunda perta, una ventisca fría colándose entre las rendijas pareció sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Raro. Este sitio no es tan cálido como Bilgewater en temporada seca, pero tenía entendido que aún así teníais un clima muy caliente.-dijo frotándose los brazos.-¿De dónde...?

-Está aquí.-habló Damon, como en trance.

-¿Quién está aquí? ¿Tu hermana?

No le respondió. En su lugar, Damon coló la punta de su espada por la rendija de la puerta donde se hallaba la cerradura. Y con un golpe certero, consiguió romperla sin hacer demasiado ruido. Miss Fortune no entendía que esperaba encontrar allí. Pero de todas formas, vigiló su retaguardia, hasta que estuvieron los dos dentro, y pudo volver a cerrar la puerta.

De inmediato, lamentó entrar.

Antes fue solo un inesperado chorro de aire frío. Ahora, este le calaba los huesos, y condensaba su aliento. Envidiaba la capa de Damon. Pero este frío no podía ser natural. Y menos aún en la bodega de una nave revestida.

La sala estaba completamente vacía, salvo por la mesa y un estuche alargado sobre esta, apenas iluminada por la escasa luz de las estrellas que alumbraban a través del portillo. Era gracias a esa luz que Miss Fotune estaba bastante segura, de que la pesada niebla que cubría sus pies, salía de los resquicios del alargado estuche de cuero azul.

-Damon, ¿qué es eso?

Este siguió sin responderle. Se le veía nervioso, mientras se paraba frente al estuche con las manos extendidas hacia él. Como si necesitara prepararse mentalmente antes de abrirlo.

No tardó en hacerlo. Ni siquiera había cerradura que forzar. De hecho, la tapa del estuche se abrió tan repentinamente cuando Damon la movió, que casi parecía que hubiera algo vivo en su interior.

Cuando Miss Fortune quiso ver que era mirando por encima del hombro de Damon, lo comprendió todo.

-... No me jodas.


	4. Persecución en Holdrum 4

En el interior de aquel estuche aterciopelado, se encontraba sellada una espada grabada con runas freljordanas a lo largo de su filo, el cual parecía estar forjado de hielo mismo, con un pomo de lo que parecía acero solar.

-Vegklar.-Damon habló con una sonrisa en los labios.-No pensé que...

Enseguida escuchó una pistola amartillándose.

No necesitó girar la cabeza para saber que era Miss Fortune quien le apuntaba.

-Odio que me mientan al aceptar un contrato.-le dijo de forma fría.

Cuando Damon se giró lentamente con las manos en alto para verla a la cara, le sorprendió ver como un rostro tan hermoso y coqueto, se había transformado en uno tan frío en inmisericorde con un simple cambio de expresión. La verdad es que ahora le ponía nervioso ver aquellos ojos, que hasta hace un momento, amenazaban con robarle el corazón.

-No te he men...

-Cuando ni tu padre ni tú quisisteis decirme al principio que os habían robado, no le dí demasiada importancia. Imaginé que era algo de simple importancia cultural o religiosa, y que si se descubriese que había sido sustraído, pudiera poner aún más en duda la capacidad de liderazgo de tu padre. Pero ahora veo que no.-se acercó un paso, colocándole la punta del cañón bajo la barbilla.-Ahora resulta que es una reliquia mágica. Un arma, para ser exactos. No sé exactamente lo que hace, pero asumo que es muy poderosa. ¿Me equivoco?

-... No. No te equivocas.-le respondió Damon resignado, no viéndole sentido alguno a mentirle ahora.

-... ¿Qué ibais a hacer con ella?-le preguntó temiéndose ya la respuesta.

-Iba a ser un regalo. Un presente de nuestra buena voluntad ante el Gran General de Noxus, cuando llegara en unas semanas, antes de oficializar la entrada de la ciudad en el imperio.

-Vaya. Eso explica el interés de Blackwater.-dijo Miss Fortune apretando más la punta del cañón contra su barbilla.-¿Qué mejor forma de fastidiar a Noxus, que sabotear un proceso de anexión a su imperio, y robarles un arma de gran poder mágico? Con los que les gusta la guerra, debían estar loquitos por tenerla.

-Cierto. En parte, fue un alivio que se lo llevaran. No...

-No más mentiras, embustero.-apretó aún más la punta del cañón, obligándolo a alzar la cabeza.

-No te he mentido. Tan solo te he ocultado esto.

-No veo la diferencia.

-No tenías porque saberlo. No era relevante para...

-Un pirata ha estado a punto de escapar con un objeto mágico que ninguno de su calaña debería poseer. A mi sí que me parece relevante.

Damon no sabía que decirle. Ni tampoco tuvo la oportunidad. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, un peso enganchado a una cadena había golpeado a Miss Fortune en la nuca, haciéndola errar el tiro del arma con el que apuntaba a Damon, pero aún logrando ensordecerlo con el cañonazo del disparo, haciéndole caer de rodillas al perder el equilibrio.

Tan solo logró alzar la cabeza antes de que una bota se estampara contra su rostro.

* * *

-Es curioso lo rápido que puede llegar a volar un cuervo en un día.-comentaba el Gran General de Noxus, observando al cuervo que se había posado sobre su brazo demoníaco.-Hace tan solo 8 horas, este era solo un intruso más entre las ventanas abiertas del Palacio del Mar de Holdrum. Ahora, se encuentra más de 1000 kilómetros al norte tras haber cumplido su cometido.

El ave voló de su mano, y volvió a salir por la ventana abierta, ocultándose en la noche. El hombre semidesnudo que la sostenía se volvió hacia su invitada.

-Es lo que sospechaba. Lord Brannin no ha sido capaz de proteger la reliquia. Y además de eso, su heredero y la mitad de los nobles y burgueses de la ciudad están comenzando a tener segundos pensamientos sobre nuestro acuerdo. Me temo que podamos perder Holdrum antes incluso de poseerla.-se sentó en el borde de la cama deshecha.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-le preguntó la joven desnuda bajo las sábanas.

-Tal como yo lo veo, solo hay dos obstáculos reales para Noxus en esa ciudad. La localización del arma, y la posibilidad de que el heredero pueda convertirse en la punta de lanza de una posible rebelión contra su padre y nuestros simpatizantes. Así que la solución es bastante simple.-tomó la barbilla de la joven con su mano humana, y la miró a los ojos.-Recupera esa reliquia, y encárgate del heredero.

-Sí, mi general.-le respondió Katarina obedientemente.

-Buena chica.-susurró, antes de que sus labios volvieran a encontrarse.

* * *

Frío. Un chaparrón de agua fría y salada. Se estaba ahogando.

Este miedo fue lo que la despertó de inmediato tras que le arrojasen ese cubo de agua fría a la cara. Era algo subconscientemente aprendido por todo marinero para garantizarla supervivencia.

Le dolía la cabeza. Aunque no tanto como las muñecas, apretadas por aquellos grilletes oxidados.

-Al fin despiertas.-le habló el joven ante ella.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que me cuesta limpiarme y acicalarme el pelo cada mañana?-le respondió burlona Miss Fortune, aunque por dentro estuviera furiosa.

Aquel tipo guapetón de cuerpo fornido, ojos claros, y pelo oscuro como la noche, era alguien que le resultaba muy familiar. El hombre por el que había hecho este viaje. Darren Blackwater. La Pesadilla de Aguasférreas.

-Me alegra ver que aún conservas el buen humor, Fortune.-le dijo el hombre de la cota de malla negra.

Miss Fortune tiró de las cadenas ancladas a la pared contra la que estaba sujeta al intentar acercarse.

-Me alegra ver que aún me recuerdas.

-La mitad de mi tripulación que no mataste también lo hace.

-Pues entonces, ojalá hubiera matado a más.

Blackwater cerró los ojos, y negó con la cabeza. Casi con tristeza.

-¿Sabes que el único motivo por el que no te descuartizaron nada más os descubrimos en el barco, fue porque yo se lo impedí?

-Vaya.-Miss Fortune sonrió, y se echó contra la pared a su espalda, contoneando la cadera en una pose sugerente.-Entonces te debo mi vida. ¿Por qué no te acercas y me permites demostrarte cuan agradecida te estoy?

-No me tomes por idiota.-permaneció de brazos cruzados en su sitio.

-... ¿Dónde está Damon?

-Esta siendo bien atendido. No pongas esa cara. No tenemos nada contra él. Yo que tú, me preocuparía más por ti misma.-se acercó hasta quedar a un paso del alcance máximo de las cadenas.-¿Entiendes siquiera en que te has inmiscuido?

-En una caza de piratas. No necesito entender más.

-Sabes, para venir de la ciudad de la que vienes, tienes un punto de vista del bien y del mal muy blanco y negro.

-Y tú lo tienes muy gris para un demaciano.

Ese comentario obviamente le molestó. Bien. Ya tenía un hilo del que tirar.

-Ya has visto el arma. ¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que Noxus podría hacer con ella?

-Lo que me preocupa es lo que podría hacer una panda de piratas avariciosos con ella. Además, ¿que más da un arma mágica más para el imperio más poderoso del planeta?

-¿No te preocupa el destino de los inocentes?

Miss Fortune escupió a sus pies.

-La escoria pirata como tú no tiene derecho a hacer esa pregunta.

-Así que a eso se resume todo al final, ¿eh?-dijo dándole la espalda un momento mientras se restregaba la cara con las manos.-... ¿Sabes que tenemos en común todos los tripulantes de este barco?

-¿Qué os gusta el negro?

-Un negro de luto.

Se acercó a ella, y se quedó a un paso de su rostro para verla a los ojos.

-Todos aquí hemos perdido algo... todo, a manos de Noxus. Todos aquí no tenemos nada más por lo que vivir salvo nuestra venganza. Y tú, más que nadie en el mundo, debería entender lo que eso significa.

Miss Fortune se echó todo lo que pudo hacia delante, obligando a Blackwater a dar un paso atrás por precaución.

-... Entenderlo no te impidió trabajar para Gangplank.

-... Así que de eso se trataba. ¡Marineros!

Un nómada shurimano con un anillo en la nariz, y un freljordano pelirrojo y barbudo, entraron en el estrecho camarote de interrogatorios.

-Llevadla a la celda de la bodega ingerior con su compañero. Ya le he sacado todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Miss Fortune no se resistió cuando le quitaron los grilletes y la agarraron de los brazos. En su lugar, mantuvo su mirada llena de veneno fija en Blackwater, hasta que lo perdió de vista cuando la sacaron de la habitación.

* * *

Acabaron lanzándola abruptamente contra un suelo de paja, mientras una puerta enrejada se cerraba violentamente tras ella. Enseguida se lanzó contra los barrotes mientras los sacudía sin efecto alguno.

Tendría que ser paciente por ahora.

En lo poco que tardó en evaluar la situación de la celda, notó la figura agazapada en una esquina.

-... ¿Damon?

No le respondía. Sus ojos parecían mirar a la nada, mientras mantenía la cabeza gacha, como si hubiera perdido toda esperanza.

¿Qué le habrían hecho esos animales?

-¿Damon?-volvió a repetir mientras se inclinaba sobre él.

-Está con ellos.-fue su única respuesta mientras alzaba la cabeza, pero aún con la vista perdida.

-... ¿Quién está con ellos?

-Mi hermana. Melisa. Está con los piratas.-finalmente la miró a los ojos.-Fue ella quien los dejó entrar en el palacio.

* * *

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Melisa?-le preguntaba Damon con incredulidad a su hermana, mientras se hallaban a solas en el camarote del capitán.

-No me mires así. Alguien tenía que hacerlo. Alguien debía detener a papá. Y no soy solo yo. La mitad de las familias importantes de la ciudad piensan los mismo, y se estaban preparando para un golpe de estado.

-¡¿Y eso te da motivo para traicionar a nuestro padre?!

-¡Me da motivo porque es la única forma de salvarle la vida!

Se hizo el silencio. Melisa se mantuvo dándole la espalda a su hermano al continuar.

-Ese era el trato si les ayudaba. Perdonar su vida. Y también la tuya.-dijo volviéndose para verle nuevamente a la cara.-Por eso la trampa del callejón. Tenían que capturarte con vida y traerte aquí para convencerte de que te unieras a la causa.

-¿Realmente crees que lo voy a hacer?

-Solo sé que harás lo que creas correcto. Como siempre haces. Pero has de admitir que papá ha estado actuando de forma cada vez más errática, y que cada vez menos gente parece convencida de sus planes para la integración en Noxus. Admitamoslo. Él no es quien era antes. Así que te lo pido por favor.

Se acercó a su hermano para abrazarlo y apoyarse en él.

-Cumple con tu deber, y protege a tu familia y a esta ciudad.

* * *

-¿Vas a hacerlo?-le preguntó Miss Fortune, sentada ahora a su lado, con la espalda apoyada en la verja.

-No lo sé.-respondió Damon sosteniéndose la cabeza entre las manos.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice tu hermana de que la gente esta cada vez más descontenta con tu padre?

-Lamentablemente, sí. Ha estado tomando muchas decisiones polémicas que han puesto a mucha gente en su contra. Y muchas otras que no han llevado a nada, excepto a que muchos cuestionen su capacidad para ejercer el cargo.-suspiró, y echó la cabeza hacia atrás.-Pero aunque eso sea cierto, aunque yo mismo tenga mis dudas, sigue siendo mi padre, y mi gobernante. Me debo a él y a nuestras tradiciones. Por mucho que no pueda gustarme.

-¿Lo dices por lo de uniros a Noxus?

-... Sí. Puede que sea doloroso, pero creo que debemos defender nuestra libertad todo el tiempo que podamos. No agachar la cabeza por miedo. Pero por un lado he de pensar en el futuro de mi gente y en los deseos de mi hermana, y por el otro en los de mi padre y en la tradición de nuestras instituciones. Además, no creo que sea sabio depender de familias de mercaderes para llegar al poder, porque tan pronto empecemos, querrán tomarlo para ellos solos, y harán la ciudad pedazos. Fue para evitarlo por lo que tanto lucharon mis antepasados. Dioses. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?

-... ¿Me lo preguntas a mi?

-¿A quién si no?

Miss Fortune elevó la vista al techo mientras pensaba.

-Mi opinión no importa.-alzó la mano para que la dejara acabar.-Ni tampoco importa la de tu hermana ni la de tu padre. Porque si realmente, tal como dices ser, eres un hombre libre en una ciudad libre, deberías hacer lo que tú deseas, y lo que tú crees conveniente.

Damon meditó durante unos segundos su respuesta, antes de emitir una leve carcajada.

-Es gracioso. Siempre he estado tan enfrascado en lo que se supone que es mi deber, que jamás he pensado demasiado en lo que deseo. Siempre lo he considerado secundario a lo que mi gente pudiera necesitar.

Luego, volvió su vista a la aburrida y hermosa dama junto a él.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?-le respondió Miss Fortune, con algo de hastío.

-¿Qué es lo que tú deseas?

Miss Fortune lo observó. Lo examinó de arriba a abajo con la mirada, y luego sonrió.

-... ¿Ahora mismo?

No dijo nada más. En ese momento, simplemente se subió sobre él, se sentó en sus piernas, y lo besó. De la misma forma de la que lo hizo en el muelle.

Tras esto, y tras dejarlo algo embobado, separó sus labios, y se apartó el pelo. Luego, procedió a dejar caer los tirantes de sus hombros por los brazos, y deshacer el nudo que cerraba su top. Y justo después de quitárselo pasándoselo por lo brazos, procedió a desabrochar con calma el botón del sujetador blanco bajo este, dejándolo caer sobre la cara de Damon al terminar. Después de que este se lo quitara de la cara, tuvo una vista perfecta de sus exuberantes pechos.

-¿Y bien?-le preguntó ella, con una sonrisa entre la malicia y la lujuria.

Damon no le respondió. En su lugar, la tomó de los brazos, y volvió a atraerla hacia si, para comenzar a saborear sus labios nuevamente.

No tardaron mucho en deshacerse de sus ropas, mientras mechones escarlatas se entremezclaban con las hebras de paja bajo ellos.

* * *

-¿Se los ha dicho?-preguntó Darren, mientras cerraba la puerta de su camarote al entrar.

-Ajá.-le respondió Melisa, una belleza de piel trigueña y melena oscura como la noche, mientras observaba el techo tumbada sobre la cama.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-preguntó sentándose a su lado.

-No me ha contestado.-se irguió para sentarse a su lado.-Espero que al final tome la decisión correcta, pero... no sé. Él siempre fue el que estuvo más unido a mi padre de toda la familia.

-No te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que todo irá bien.

-¿Cómo lo ha hecho hasta ahora?

Melisa se puso de pie molesta. Pero no tardó en relajarse, mientras suspiraba agobiada. Darren se puso de pie tras ella, y la abrazó con cariño por la espalda.

-Lo siento.-se disculpó la joven noble mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su amante.-Es que... estoy asustada. Ni siquiera yo sé si estoy tomando la decisión correcta. ¿Cómo puedes estar tú tan seguro de tus propias decisiones cuando vidas cuelgan en la balanza constantemente?

-Fácil.-le contestó mientras le acariciaba el pelo para tranquilizarla.-No lo estoy.

-No bromees.

-No lo hago. Al final, solo puedo hacer lo que considero correcto, y rezar a los dioses porque todo salga bien. Es lo único que todos podemos hacer.

-El mundo es cruel en ese sentido, entonces.

-No lo creo.-dijo alzándole la barbilla para verla a los ojos.-Te ha guiado a mis brazos, al fin y al cabo, ¿no? Por eso no puedo estarle si no agradecido.

Melisa no pudo evitar sonrojarse, como la dama ingenua que era.

-Eres un idiota.

Sus labios se sellaran en un tierno beso, y el camisón de ella tocó el suelo, momentos antes de que Darren extinguiera la última vela de la habitación.


	5. Persecución en Holdrum 5

Unas largas horas de placer después, con Damon viéndose obligado a sostenerla mientras recuperaban el aliento, ambos se dejaron caer completamente desnudos sobre la paja del suelo, utilizando Damon su capa para tapar malamente a ambos.

-Vaya.-dijo Miss Fortune, aún entre jadeos.-Esto desde luego hay que repetirlo.

-Desde luego.-dijo Damon volviendo a besar su hombro con el cariño de un joven enamorado, mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

Miss Fortune no tardó en girarse para verle de frente, y acurrucarse en él en busca de calor. Hecho que aprovechó Damon para abrazarla más apretadamente, y besar su frente mientras acariciaba su pelo.

-¿A que viene que te me pongas tan cariñoso, después de pasarte 10 minutos azotándome el trasero?

No es que ella fuera a quejarse, pero tenía curiosidad por el cambio de actitud. Normalmente los hombres con los que estaba eran o agresivos y dominantes, o cariñosos y tiernos. Rara vez ambas.

-Es difícil no estarlo después de hacer el amor con la chica más maravillosa, hermosa e inteligente del mundo.-habló en susurros, mientras parecía hipnotizado por su presencia.

-No te voy a negar que todo eso es cierto.-dijo ella pellizcándole la mejilla.-Pero halagarme no te va a conseguir nada nuevo.

-Oh, no te preocupes.-le acarició el rostro.-Ahora mismo, estoy conforme con lo que tengo.

-¿De veras? Porque eso que noto bajo la capa, me dice todo lo contrario. Además.

Miss Fortune lo hizo a un lado, y se sentó sobre su cintura cuando quedó bocarriba.

-Yo tampoco estoy conforme por ahora. Pero cabalgar durante un buen rato a un semental sano, es algo que siempre me pone de buen humor.

* * *

Todavía le dolía el trasero, y notaba la entrepierna algo irritada. Pero le era habitual en este tipo de noches.

Hoy se sentía agotada. Apenas había dormido en las pocas horas de madrugada que les quedaban desde que comenzaron a sentirse demasiado agotados para seguir teniendo sexo. Pero aquella había sido una de las noches de loca pasión más entretenidas que había tenido. Quizás mereciera la pena repetirlo si volvía a pasar por Holdrum.

Los rayos de luz colándose entre las tablas del castillo de proa sobre ella ya habían comenzado a despertarla. Damon ya no estaba allí, pero ella seguía cubierta con su capa. Que considerado de su parte.

Pero había algo extraño allí. Para empezar, sus ropas estaban dobladas, y parece que recién lavadas, sobre el taburete de la esquina. Más extraño aún, sus armas estaban apoyadas sobre estas. Pero lo más sospechoso de todo, era otra cosa.

La puerta de la celda estaba abierta de par en par.

No perdió tiempo, y sin preocuparse por su desnudez, comprobó sus armas. Descargadas. Sin pólvora ni proyectiles. Alguien en el barco debía saber de armas de fuego para saber descargar armas tan complejas.

¿Qué estaba pasando? Por un momento, pensó que esto era cosa de Damon. Algún plan de escape. Pero no tenía sentido que la dejara sola, ni que antes de dejarle sus armas, las descargara primero. Y menos que le arreglase las ropas. ¿Sería una trampa? ¿Algo más?

No tenía sentido hacer esas preguntas ahora. Solo podía vestirse, y salir de allí cuanto antes.

Cuando atravesó la puerta de la bodega en la que estaban encerrados, le sorprendió notar la falta de gente en el pasillo. A estas hora la nave ya debería estar llena de actividad, fueran a partir o no. Pero mientras se movía con precaución, y tras dar con la salida a cubierta, guiándose por el gentío gritando desde los muelles, entendió porque la nave estaba vacía.

La ciudad estaba en llamas.

Torreones de humo se elevaban desde todas las laderas de la colina, donde las mansiones de los príncipes mercantes y demás nobles de la ciudad se asentaban. Los muelles ante ella estaban llenos de marineros y visitantes desesperados por regresar a sus barcos. Pero en el de Blackwater, no había tan siquiera un marinero impidiéndole bajar por la pasarela.

¿Dónde se había metido todo el mundo? ¿Dónde estaba Damon? ¿Porqué la habían dejado sola en el barco, y sin embargo la habían liberado? No tenían ningún sentido. ¿Acaso su plan para el golpe de estado ya estaba en marcha, y habían dejado de necesitarla? No. Si ese fuera el caso, ya estaría colgando del palo mayor. Le guardaban demasiado rencor.

Hizo lo que pudo por avanzar contracorriente en la multitud. Una vez abandonó los muelles y llegó a tierra, se le hizo más fácil avanzar, pero más peligroso. Escuadrones de mercenarios y soldados llenaban las calzadas con sangre, mientras hordas de caballería avanzaban por las calles apisonando a todos en su paso. Con sus armas vacías, hizo lo que pudo por recoger un sable de un capitán muerto, cuyo navío ardía junto a la costa. Imaginaba que la nave debía de ser de uno de los príncipes mercantes rebeldes, porque los soldados con los colores y estandartes de Lord Brannin rodeaban el muelle mientras ardía.

¿Sería sensato acercarse a ellos y buscar su ayuda? ¿La reconocerían?

Tras meditarlo un largo rato, observando desde una esquina, decidió que lo mejor sería perderse entre los estrechos callejones y buscar un refugio seguro hasta que las cosas se calmasen. De todas formas, nada de aquello tenía que ver con ella.

Pero gente inocente seguía muriendo igualmente.

-¡Por favor, no!

Eran gritos de mujer. Una señora, vestida demasiado bien para esta parte de la ciudad, era arrastrada del cabello por la embarrosa tierra de las calles. Viendo los rostros de los propietarios de la casa de la que la estaban sacando, observando desde las ventanas superiores, asumió que debía tratarse de la esposa de algún noble buscando refugio allí.

Los soldados de Lord Brannin la arrastraban con violencia, y la patearon para mantenerla en el suelo.

-¿Realmente pretendes que creamos que no tenías ni idea de lo que tu marido estaba planeando?

-¡Por favor, él siempre le ha sido fiel al barón y a su familia! Nunca habló palabras de traición. Nunca...

-¡Calla, serpiente!-la acalló de una bofetada el teniente de la unidad.-No pretendas que nos traguemos tus mentiras, mujer. Pero tranquila. Esto acaba ahora.

Cuando el soldado alzó su espada, Miss Fortune aún meditaba sin inmiscuirse o no. Eran muchos soldados. Diez, o tal vez quince. Y ella era ducha con la espada, pero no tanto como con sus pistolas, ni tanto como para acabar con tantos soldados bien entrenados ella sola. Si se metiera, solo lograría morir con ella.

Pero un grito desde el interior de la casa tomó la decisión por ella.

-¡Maldito diablo entrometido!

Las quejas y gritos de dolor de un soldado en el interior de la casa hicieron clara su causa cuando un muchachito, un niño que no podía ni llegar a los diez años, salió corriendo por la puerta con un cuchillo ensangrentado en las manos.

Su valiente intento de defender a su madre llegó a nada cuando el teniente simplemente se apartó, y le hizo una zancadilla.

-Venga, muchacho.-rió el soldado, entretenido.-Es muy valiente de tu parte salir a defender a tu madre de esta forma, pero no... ¿Muchacho?

El niño no se levantó.

-Oye, no te has caído tan fuerte.-le empujó con la punta de la sandalia para voltearlo.-No te... dioses.

El muchacho se había clavado el cuchillo en la papada al caer. Tan fuerte y profundamente, que tenía el mango acoplado bajo la mandíbula.

Ya a nadie le importaba la madre en ese momento, la cual se arrastraba llorando de dolor al cuerpo aún retorciéndose de su hijo. Los soldados tuvieron que apartarla. Curiosamente, el que más tardó en salir de su estupor, fue el teniente.

-Yo no... No quería...

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que la punta de un sable atravesara su garganta.

Maldición. No debería haber hecho eso. Aquel impulso había nacido más de la rabia que de la razón. Y solo había logrado ponerla en la mira de un grupo de más de 10 hombres armados. Y así, en terreno abierto, podía matar a dos o tres, pero nada más. Así que aprovechando que aún estaban impactados por dos hechos traumáticos en tan poco tiempo, era tiempo de correr.

-¡Que no escape!

No conocía estas calles para nada, y en cualquier momento podían arrinconarla en un callejón sin darse cuenta. Pero peor aún: eran rápidos pese a que cargaban con armadura ligera.

Solo podía esperar perderlos escurriéndose en mitad de otra lucha en las calles, o intentar cogerlos uno a uno cuando la perdieran momentáneamente de vista. Pero lo segundo resultaba prácticamente imposible sin conocer el terreno, y lo primero, le resultaba tan posible como...

Como que le cortase el paso un grupo de soldados igual que ellos.

Al principio, no supieron como reaccionar al verla con el sable ensangrentado. Pero en cuanto sus compañeros que la perseguían llegaron por el otro lado de la calle, lo tuvieron claro. Fueron a por ella.

No tenía opciones. Se escurrió por la primera callejuela estrecha que vio, entre dos casas casi pegadas, tan solo para verse en un callejón sin salida tras doblar una esquina.

Ahora sí que no tenía por donde meterse. Había una puerta. Cerrada. Cuando intentó forzarla, parecía que hubiera algo bloqueándola desde dentro. Sombras. Tenía que pensar en algo ya, o estaba muerta. Solo tenía la ventaja de que por aquel callejón cabían únicamente de uno en uno. Así que al menos no podrían rodearla. Pero tarde o temprano se cansaría, o alguno resultaría ser mejor espadachín que ella. Lo cual tampoco era tan difícil.

¿Era así como iba a acabar? ¿Ensartada en un callejón por un error estúpido?

Al ver las sombras aproximarse por la esquina, lo tuvo claro: al menos moriría matando. Pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, alguien tiró de ella.

Acabó rodando por el suelo de una habitación a oscuras, y al alzar la vista, vio a un sujeto con capa y capucha volviendo a bloquear la puerta por la que había tirado de ella. Al ponerse en pie, y acercarse a él, pudo escuchar los soldados al otro lado detenerse, y aporrear la puerta.

-Cerrada desde dentro. Ha debido ir por el otro lado.

Así, casi de inmediato, pudo escuchar las pisadas metálicas de gente corriendo en la dirección opuesta, permitiéndose dar un suspiro de alivio mientras se apoyaba en las rodillas.

-Gracias.-dijo intentando discernir el rostro de su salvador en la oscuridad.-Pero ahora mismo no sé que...

Antes de darse cuenta, había tirado de su brazo, y la había estampado contra la pared mientras la sujetaba con firmeza.

-¡Ei! ¿Qué te crees que estás-?

No pudo acabar antes de que la acallara con un beso. ¿Qué demonios se creía que estaba haciendo? No podía liberarse por la fuerza, pero aún sujetaba la espada. Podía...

Podía sentir que aquellos labios le resultaban familiares.

Poco a poco, aflojó el agarre de su mano sobre la espada hasta dejarla caer, y fue cerrando los ojos, mientras se permitía degustar aquellos labios y esa lengua juguetona.

Pronto las manos de él estuvieron sobre su cintura, mientras las de ella le retiraban la capucha al pasar los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Acabaron por romper el beso en un ligero jadeo de excitación.

-Has tenido suerte de besar tan bien.-le dijo Miss Fortune.-Si no, ya te habría ensartado como a un pez.

-No ha sido suerte.-le contestó Damon.-Es habilidad.

-¿Así es como me has encontrado?

-No, eso sí que ha sido suerte. Te vi siendo perseguida, y cuando te metiste en el callejón, eché la puerta principal de esta casa abajo esperando pillarte detrás. Fue también una suerte que no hubiera nadie en casa, o nos habrían delatado.

-¿Por qué habrían de delatarnos? Son tus hombres al fin y al cabo, ¿no?

Damon se apartó, agachando la mirada.

-Las cosas... se han complicado mientras dormíamos.-la miró a los ojos.-Sarah, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que no era mi intención dejarte sola en el barco. Pero...

-Sí, ya, ya. Esa explicación luego.-lo interrumpió Miss Fortune, pensado en cuando le había dado permiso para llamarla Sarah.-Lo que me interesa saber ahora, es que sombras está ocurriendo aquí.

* * *

Haciendo uso de otra capa que encontraron en la casa, Miss Fortune y Damon se escurrieron por las calles, hasta llegar al refugio del cual este le habló. Llegaron hasta un callejón parecido al cual les emboscaron anoche, a la sombra del acantilado. Tras una puerta oculta, aguardaban dos hombres de Blackwater, que a punto estuvieron de desenvainar, hasta que vieron que eran ellos.

Curioso. Hace tan solo unas horas, los hubieran ensartado sin preguntas. Resulta que ahora era amiga de unos piratas. Y no le gustaba en lo absoluto.

Cuando llegaron al interior, una cueva natural bajo el acantilado, vio a Blackwater y la que suponía era Melisa aguardando mientras observaban un mapa iluminado por una lámpara de aceite, con antorchas llenando de luz el resto de la cueva, junto a los demás piratas.

Si no fuera porque estaba rodeada y sin balas, intentaría matarlos a todos allí mismo.

Melisa se lanzó a abrazar a su hermano de inmediato, mientras Blackwater salía a recibirla a ella con la mano extendida.

-Me alegra ver que estás bien.

-No tanto como para despertarme.-respondió manteniendo las manos apoyadas en las caderas.

-Di la orden.-bajó la mano.-Pero mis hombres no estaban por la labor.

-Me extrañaría que lo estuvieran. Lo que no entiendo es que demonios está pasando en esta ciudad. Todo el mundo parece haberse vuelto loco.

-¿No es obvio? O bien Lord Brannin es el que se ha vuelto loco, o ha descubierto nuestra conspiración. Pero me creo más lo primero, dado que ataca a nobles y mercaderes sin ton ni son.

-Lo que no entiendo es porque van a por mi.

-Creen que te confabulaste con ellos para secuestrarme.-respondió Damon, aún sin separarse de su hermana.

-... ¡¿Qué?!

-Lo que te he dicho. Sin ton ni son.-habló Blackwater de nuevo.-Las calles están tomadas por soldados de la ciudad, luchando contra los mercenarios y guardias personales de los nobles regentes y mercaderes más poderosos de la ciudad. Y las cosas no parecen ir muy a favor del segundo bando.

-Vaaaale.-Miss Fortune se frotó los ojos.-¿Y qué coño pretendéis hacer ahora?

-Llegados a este punto...-Damon se separó de su hermana, y fue hasta ella.-... solo podemos hacer lo que ya había decidido durante la noche.

Nadie vio necesario hacer la pregunta No tanto por conocer ya la respuesta, si no por darle algo de espacio para respirar. Damon apretó los puños frustrado, y volvió a abrirlos ya más resignado.

-Vamos a deponer a mi padre.

-Vale. Eso me parece estupendo.-intervino Miss Fortune aplaudiendo falsamente.-Pero por si no has escuchado, las calles están llenas de soldados de tu padre, y no creo que nos dejen pasar sin más si tú se lo pides. No a estas alturas. Y dudo mucho que vayamos a tomar el palacio por la fuerza con una panda de piratas desarrapados, y un ejército de mercenarios masacrados. Así que, ¿cómo pretendéis hacerlo?

-... Hay una forma.-dijo volviéndose solemnemente hacia la mesa con el mapa.

Junto a este, ahora yacía el estuche con el que se cruzaron la noche anterior. Aún expulsando niebla por sus aberturas, y llenando el corazón y el cuerpo de Miss Fortune de frío.


	6. Persecución en Holdrum 6

-Traidores. Traidores en todas partes.

La rabia consumía a Lord Brannin mientras observaba como el humo de las colinas cubría el resto de su visión de la ciudad.

-Menos mal que ha actuado a tiempo.-habló un hombre con acento noxiano.-El golpe de estado era inminente. Por suerte hemos conseguido cogerlos desprevenidos.

El hombre tenía el pelo blanco, pese a ser relativamente joven. Vestía un jubón negro largo que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, y una cadena metálica cruzaba su pecho en diagonal. Pese a lo tenso de la situación, el hombre sonreía cómodamente mientras hablaba.

-¿"Cogerlos"?-Lord Brannin se volvió hacia él, y le apuntó con el dedo.-¿Y cómo sé que no tenéis nada que ver vosotros? ¿Um?

-¿Qué tendríamos que ganar con ello?-contestó apartándole la mano.-Ya ibas a entregarle Holdrum a Noxus. ¿Qué beneficio hay para el imperio en quemar una ciudad prospera que ya era prácticamente nuestra?

Lord Brannin no contestó. Se limitó a gruñir antes de darle la espalda.

-Pero sigo pensando que debería haber mandado capturar a su hijo.-insistió el noxiano.-Nunca podemos estar seguros de hasta que punto...

-No. No, jamás. Ese muchacho nunca me traicionaría.-Lord Brannin le miró por encima del hombro.-Y como sigas sugiriéndolo, haré que te ejecuten a ti. ¿Ha quedado claro?

El noxiano asintió. Sabe que sería estúpido de su parte que lo intentara. Pero en su actual estado mental, no le extrañaría que cumpliera con su palabra.

* * *

El sistema de cuevas en el que ahora se ocultaban daba paso a la abertura de otra cueva abierta por encima de ellos. Elevada diez metros del suelo, hundida en la propia pared del acantilado. Era un buen sitio desde el que vigilar las calles bajo ellos por si los soldados se acercaban, o para cuando se necesitase un lugar en el que estar a solas. Como le ocurría a Miss Fortune.

-Ahí estás.-escuchó la voz de Darren a su espalda.-Deberías bajar ya. Damon quiere planear esto bien para evitar que haya más heridos o muertos.

-¿Y por qué debería molestarme en impedir que una panda de piratas mueran?

-No deberías. Pero quizás si deberías hacerlo por los ciudadanos, y soldados regulares que solo cumplen órdenes, que puedan interponerse en el camino.

Casi se clava las uñas en las palmas de las manos. Darren suspiró antes de caminar hasta colocarse a su lado, observando el horizonte con ella.

-No voy a decir que me sienta orgulloso de haber trabajado para Gangplank. De hecho, sé que es una carga que me dolerá el resto de la vida. Pero sin él, jamás se hubiera conseguido capturar la Leviatán.

-Ya. Cualquier cosa te vale para hacer daño a Noxus. No importa con quien te toque trabajar, ni a quien tengas que pisotear.

-Lo dices como si no fuera cierto también para ti con Gangplank.

Blackwater no tuvo que girar la cabeza para saber que Miss Fortune lo estaba fundiendo con la mirada.

-... Entonces me alegro. Eso al menos significa que se está hablando de mi, y mi trabajo no pasa desapercibido.

-Hm. Yo en tu caso, me preocuparía de que eso no me metiera en el punto de mira de Gangplank.

-No finjas que te preocupas por mi.

-No lo hago. Es solo un consejo gratuito a una mujer de espíritu noble y bondadoso.

Miss Fortune no pudo evitar reírse mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿Y qué sabrás tú de mi?

Blackwater sonrió. Había conseguido hacerla relajarse. Algo era algo.

-Cuando subí,-continuó Blackwater.-Damon estaba examinando la espada muy atentamente. No parece tener muy claro que podría hacer con ella. ¿Te ha contado si alguna vez alguien ha llegado a blandirla?

-No. De hecho, por todo lo que se sabe, podría no hacer absolutamente nada.

-Entonces será mejor que ese no sea el caso.

El silencio se hizo nuevamente entre ellos. Pero podía percibirse un ambiente mucho más distendido.

-¿Hay algo de lo que te arrepientas?

-Muchas cosas. Entre ellas, no haber aprendido tan pronto como me gustaría a distinguir entre los crímenes de Noxus y los de sus gentes. ¿Y tú?

-Muchas otras, también.-sacó una de sus pistolas ya cargadas para examinarla, antes de volver a enfundarla.-Pero no de la misma forma en que tú lo haces. Aunque en el fondo, siempre dicen que uno se arrepiente más de las cosas que no ha hecho de las que sí. La mía, sería no matar a Gangplank. La tuya, ¿qué? ¿No destruir a Noxus?

-... Tal vez también.-apartó la mirada de ella.-Pero no era lo que pensaba en el momento.

Conocía esa mirada esquiva. Sabía lo que significaba. Miss Fortune se relamió los labios.

-... ¿Qué?-le replicó Darren al ver como lo miraba.

-Lo siento.-contestó ella, antes de encaminarse a la salida de la cueva.-Pero nunca con escoria pirata.

A Darren no pudo evitar entrarle la risa, algo avergonzado.

* * *

-Entonces nadie en nuestro linaje ha llegado a blandirla jamás.-trató de confirmar Damon con su hermana.

-No. Por todo lo que sabemos, no es más que una reliquia de la legendaria guerra con los oscuros. Protegió a la ciudad durante séculos. Pero no quedan textos exactos que expliquen su uso.-le explicó Melisa.

La espada ahora permanecía abierta en su estuche, con Damon apenas rozando su frío filo de hielo auténtico, pero sintiendo como se le dormían los dedos al hacerlo.

-Así que por todo lo que sabemos, lo único que podría hacer es matarme.

-No digas eso, por favor.-le suplicó su hermana con rostro fruncido.-No te lo hubiera pedido de ser así.

-No te preocupes. Yo tampoco lo creo. Pero de todas formas.-miró a su hermana a los ojos.-Si algo me pasara, quiero que...

Melisa nunca llegó a saber que iba a pedirle, pues un momento después, oyeron un estruendo proveniente de la puerta exterior oculta en la calle. Como si alguien la hubiera tirado abajo.

-¡Vuestros amigos nobles os han delatado, escoria bucanera!-se propagó por toda la cueva la voz del que guiaba a los guardias, ahora ensangrentados.-Entregad al hijo y a la hija del barón, y nos aseguraremos de daros una muerte rápida.

Fue en el instante en el que el regimiento entró en la cueva como una marea, cuando Miss Fortune y Blackwater salieron del túnel que conectaba a la cueva superior. Y su primer impulso viendo lo ocurrido, fue desenfundar tan rápido como pudo. Solo Blackwater la impidió disparar, tomándola de la muñeca.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

-¡Esta gente solo está haciendo lo que se les está ordenando! No podemos matarlos sin más.

Miss Fortune bajó el arma, y sonrió.

-¿Qué?

-No me preocupa realmente. No son mis hombres los que están muriendo, al fin y al cabo. Pero me hubiera gustado que pensaras en ello cuando hiciste matar a los mercenarios que nos acompañaban.

-El plan era cogeros a todos con vida. Hasta que tú empezaste un maldita masacre.-le recriminó furioso, al tiempo que desenvainaba su espada.

Miss Fortune le dirigió la misma mirada de odio, justo antes de seguirlo a mitad de la batalla. No era tan buena espadachina como tiradora. Pero desenfundando el sable que robó antes, sabía como golpear cabezas con la parte plana de la hoja para no matar a nadie, y dejarlos inconscientes. Lástima que sus enemigos no tuvieran la misma consideración. Y que los superaran en número.

Había tumbado a varios, pero el brazo donde la habían cortado, y con el que sujetaba la espada, seguía débil. No tardaron en desarmarla de un golpe. Y pronto, se encontró con la punta de una espada en su cuello. Una punta que se habría hundido en este un momento después, de no ser porque quien blandía se distrajo junto con todos los demás, debido al alarido.

Un alarido muy humano, que poco a poco fue mutando en algo irreconocible, para de pronto transformarse en lo que parecía el rugido de un león. Un rugido que reverberaba con una voz potente como el trueno. Segundos después, se hizo el silencio. Pero incluso ella estaba demasiado impresionada como para reaccionar. Y antes de darse cuenta, un rayo de luz sólida azul y blanca, la rodeó como el torrente de un río, pero dividiéndose antes de alcanzarla.

Al volver a alzar la vista, ya no había pelea. Solo cuerpos atrapados en hielo, cuyas cabezas solo podían mirar confundidas y aterradas a su alrededor. Con la razón para ello, ahora ensombreciendo a la cazarrecompensas arrodillada en el suelo.

-Por la madre serpiente...

* * *

-¡Ya llegan! ¡Ya llegan!

Lord Bradin y el noxiano se tornaron al oír los gritos de alarma del guardia que entraba en la sala del trono.

-¡Baja la voz, muchacho! ¿Qué forma es esa de dirigirse a tu señor? ¿Y de qué estás hablan...?

Las palabras del señor de Holdrum fueron interrumpidas cuando las puertas que el joven guardia acababa de cruzar cayeron derribadas, por poco no aplastando al mencionado. Cuando el polvo se asentó, el barón vio algo que no esperaba.

-¿Damon?

Enfundado en una armadura de motivos leoninos que relucía como si de hielo se tratara, mientras expedía una fría niebla junto a la espada que sujetaba. Su hijo parecía un gigante frente a quienes le seguían. Su hija Melisa, la cazarrecompensas que había contratado, Blackwater y su escoria pirata, y... miembros de la propia guardia de la ciudad.

-¡Padre! ¡He venido a poner fin a esta locura!-habló Damon, con una voz profunda como las montañas.-La espada me ha elegido como su paladín. El pueblo lo sabe. Y mis dudas se han acabado. ¡No podemos entregar nuestra libertad a Noxus!

-Hijo mío... Mis soldados... Todos... todos traidores. ¡Todos vosotros! ¡¿Cómo osas dirigirte a mi así?!

-Padre, por favor...-Damon suplicaba.

-¡No! Si quieres mi trono, tendrás que ganártelo con sangre, muchacho. O si no, obedecerás a tu señor.

-Nada de eso será necesario.

Y con un gesto, un grupo de los guardias fieles a Damon fueron con sus picas hacia el antiguo barón y el consejero noxiano.

-Llevaoslos a las celdas, pero que no sufran daños. No quiero ver más sangre derramada hoy.

Y con una afirmación, los guardias se llevaron a los dos hombres, que al cruzarse con Fortune y Damon, les mostraron una mirada de perplejidad y odio. Y con un gesto cansado pero regio, Damon subió los escalones para sentarse en el trono, que ante su altura y tamaño aumentados por la magia de la espada, casi hasta le quedaba pequeño.

-¿Damon?-le preguntó su hermana, acercándose.-¿Estás bien?

-¿Cómo voy a estarlo, Melisa? Acabo de traicionar a nuestro padre. Quizás fuera lo mejor para todos, pero...

-No me refiero a eso. Me refiero a físicamente. Te noto...

-Sí, distinto.-depositó la espada a su lado, y con un pensamiento, los guanteletes y casco de su armadura desaparecieron.-Esta hoja tiene tantos secretos que parece susurrarme al oído. Pero me hace sentir bien. Poderoso. Revigorizado. No parece haber nada malo en mi. Al menos aparente.

-Sí, pero...

-Cuando volvamos a guardar el arma, quizás mi apariencia acabe desapareciendo. Pero me siento mejor así. Aunque ahora, tenemos otros asuntos de los que ocuparnos. ¿Capitán Blackwater?

-¿Sí, mi señor?

-No tengas duda alguna de que tú y tus hombres seréis recompensados por vuestro leal servicio. Al igual que todos aquellos que me habeís sido fieles hoy. No hagamos de esta noche una triste y melancólica. Pero una de celebración. ¡Por la libertad y el honor conservados!

Su voz parecía hechizar a la masa de guardias y piratas. Pero no todos celebraban. Darren y Miss Fortune se miraron el uno al otro, precavidos. La pelirroja pensó que era notablemente extraño que si la espada era freljordana, la imagen de la armadura fuera de un león de la sabana shurimana. Y también, lo rápido que parecía adaptarse a todo un hombre que hace apenas unas horas, estaba completamente lleno de dudas.

* * *

Aquella noche, aunque fuera muy dada a las celebraciones, Miss Fortune no fue a celebrar con ellos. Después del par de días que había tenido, y las noches llenas de tiroteos y acción, lo único que le pidió a Damon fue una habitación en palacio en la que descansar, y una barrena donde darse un baño caliente.

Lo que obtuvo fue mejor que eso. Los baños del palacio eran espaciosos y de mármol, y un sistema de canalización de gases calientes calentaba el agua bajo ellos. Con todas las magulladuras y cortes a medio sanar en su cuerpo, el sumergirse poco a poco en esas cálidas aguas le resultó una experiencia revitalizadora, y de lo más relajante.

Además, se reconfortó en la idea de que todos los problemas que había tenido últimamente se habían terminado. No tenía claro si al final iba a matar a Darren Blackwater o no, pero cada vez se decantaba más por lo segundo, por mucho que le molestase. Y aunque no le matara, estaba segura de que Damon le pagaría de todas formas lo que le debía, y posiblemente más, después de todas las molestias y su experiencia juntos. Quien sabe. Con un poco de suerte, y el favor del señor de una ciudad agradecido, puede que hasta lograse hacerse al fin con su propio barco y tripulación.

Pero ahora no quería pensar en ello. Solo quería olvidarse de todo, y relajarse. Esas cuestiones podían esperar a mañana.

Ya prácticamente se había quedado dormida sentada dentro de la terma, cuando notó a alguien tocándole el hombro.

-Se que es tentador. Pero créeme, no deberías dormir aquí, si no quieres acabar como un pollo escaldado.-le replicó una voz familiar.

-¿Um? ¿Damon?

Cuando terminó de desperezarse y se aclaró la vista, vio que estaba junto a la terma, mientras se erigía después de inclinarse para tocarle el hombro y susurrarle al oído. Vio también que pese a llevar pantalones y botas, no llevaba camisa. Y más que por habérsela quitado, parecía que lo hacía porque quería estar así. Raro. Hasta ahora, le había parecido mucho más modesto al vestir.

Pero más extraño aún, es que aún llevaba aquella extraña espada de hielo puro con él, enfundada en su cintura.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y porqué aún llevas eso contigo?-preguntó girándose, pero sin salir del agua.

-Quería hablar contigo. Y a esta, si la llevo conmigo, es porque no quiero quitarle ojo. Después de todos los problemas que hemos pasado para recuperarla, no querría que volviésemos a perderla.

Miss Fortune entonces también notó que su tamaño y musculatura no eran naturales. Aún portaba aquella aura extraña y la apariencia de gigante que la espada le había dado, aunque ya no llevara la armadura puesta. Lo que la hacía sospechar que la precaución no era el único motivo que no le permitía deshacerse de la espada.

-... Bueno. ¿Y de que querías hablar?-dijo volviendo a intentar relajarse, sentándose en la posición en la que estaba antes, mientras cerraba los ojos.

-Sobre nuestros negocios. ¿Te importa si te acompaño?

-Tú eres el barón. Este es tu palacio. Allá tú.

Miss Fortune podía oírlo mientras se quitaba la ropa. No le importaba ni que la viera desnuda, ni que se metiera en las termas con ella. De todas formas, la pelirroja no solía preocuparse mucho por esa clase de modestia al vestir, y él ya la había visto desnuda antes. Además, en esta clase de sitios, ver la desnudez de otros no era tan raro.

Al rato, sintió las aguas removerse mientras él tomaba asiento junto a ella.

-Creo que hay mucho que te debo. Tanto en gratitud, como monetariamente.-dijo Damon mientras cerraba los ojos y se estiraba en su sitio.-Aunque no hayas cumplido el cometido de capturar a Blackwater, y no vas a poder dadas las circunstancias, sí que te has tomado todas las molestias necesarias y más. Así que creo que aún así te mereces el pago íntegro, y un extra.

-Vaya. Gracias.-dijo, congratulándose a si misma por haber adivinado su movimiento de antemano.-Y de Blackwater no te preocupes. Siempre podré pillarlo lejos de aquí.

-Esa es la otra cosa. Dudo que vayas a tener oportunidad. Al menos, lejos de aquí. Él y mi hermana van a casarse.

Eso sí que consiguió pillarla desprevenida, y miró a Damon con los ojos como platos.

-Uauh. Eso ha sido rápido.

-Cierto. Pero mi hermana siempre ha sido una romántica, y él parece un buen hombre. Y sinceramente, teniendo en cuenta nuestra experiencias juntos, eso hizo que a mi también se me ocurrieran preguntas sobre como... compensarte más allá de lo monetario.

Cuando sintió sus dedos rozando su muslo, entendió porque realmente había venido a verla. En otras circunstancias, quizás hubiera ido adelante con ello. Pero precisamente porque antes lo había visto comportarse de una forma tan distinta, le parecía muy extraña la forma en la que se le echaba encima ahora. Antes, le pareció un hombre muy sereno y dado a sus obligaciones. Ahora, con el estrés y peso de una nación a cuestas, lo primero en que pensaba era en meterla en su cama. Le parecía muy extraño, y eso hizo que quisiera echarse hacia atrás.

-Mira, te agradezco el interés.-dijo poniéndose de pie, y exponiendo su cuerpo desnudo.-Pero ahora mismo estoy muy cansada. Solo me apetece dormir.

Damon también se puso en pie, ensombreciéndola, y sacándole dos cabezas de altura. Y ella ahora entendió mejor en cuantos aspectos había crecido.

-Pues te aseguro que en mi cama dormirás la mejor.

-Gracias, pero...

Antes de que pudiera protestar, él la agarró de los brazos, y la alzó completamente del suelo para besarla.

Al principio ella se sorprendió y trató de resistirse. Pero tras unos momentos de sentir aquellos labios tan cálidos robando su aliento, se dio cuenta de que no recordaba que besara tan bien antes. Poco a poco esos pensamientos fueron dando paso a las sensaciones, y sus miembros que antes se removían, ahora se dejaban caer sueltos y relajados, mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del momento. Hasta que él le dio un respiro.

-... Vale. Quizás tenga un momento para ti. O... toda la noche.

Dicho esto, él volvió a agarrarla alzándola por los muslos, mientras ella se aferraba a su fuerte y amplio torso con los brazos, sintiendo el trazo que sus labios y su lengua iban dejando por su cuello.


	7. Persecución en Holdrum 7

Debía admitirlo. Hacía muchas noches que no dormía tan bien.

El hecho de fuera una cama hecha a medida para una de las familias más ricas del continente ayudaba. Pero lo que más le ayudó a relajarla, fue todo lo que le hizo Damon. Aunque sería más fácil listar lo que no le hizo. Por la Dama Barbuda, que ni siquiera su primera noche juntos en el calabozo del barco había sido así. Aunque claro. Tenía sentido que no estuviera al 100% dadas las condiciones.

Se estiró sobre la mullida cama y bajo las suaves sábanas, con varias partes del cuerpo todavía cosquilleándole por la experiencia de anoche. Se mordió el labio rememorándola, y preguntándose si Damon estaría dispuesto para otra ronda. Pero se fijó en que él ya no estaba en la cama. Casi que mejor. Porque si de ella dependiera, era probable que se pasasen todo el día ahí metidos.

Se sentó en el lecho, con solo su larga melena pelirroja cubriendo sus pechos, y la claridez nublándole la vista. Cuando se despejó lo suficiente, vio las brillantes cortinas de un azul semitransparente bailando con la ligera brisa, y el azul del cielo y el mar en el horizonte, a través del enorme balcón abierto rodeado de pilares que era la habitación en si. La verdad es que solo el techos permitía calificarla como tal. Pero tampoco es que en aquella zona las noches fueran frías, precisamente.

Se levantó de la cama, sin molestarse por su desnudez, y se apoyó en uno de los pilares para observar el horizonte. Je. Casi podría acostumbrarse a vivir así. Observó que uno de los patios principales del palacio quedaba justo bajo ella, y vio...

Espera. ¿Ese es el padre de Damon? ¿Por qué lo sacan a rastras? ¿Y que hace ese encapuchado con el hacha? Casi parece un verdu...

Oh.

Miss Fortune se echó hacia atrás, algo conmocionada. No tanto por la ejecución en si, pues había visto muchas muertes antes, si no a quien se lo acababan de hacer.

Por la Dama Barbuda. ¿Esto lo sabría Damon? No podía ser así, porque entonces, no lo habría permitido. Ya le costó bastante convencerse como para derrocarle. ¿Habrá sido Blackwater? ¿Habrá habido otro golpe de estado en palacio y ella no se ha enterado?

Se encogió, buscando sus armas, que no estaban allí, cuando sintió la puerta abriéndose. Pero se relajó al ver que quien entraba, era Damon envuelto en una toga.

-Ah, ya estás despierta. Bien. Hoy tenemos un largo día.

-Damon, ¿qué está pasando? Acabo de ver a tu padre...

-Ah, sí. Es una lástima que hayas tenido que presenciarlo. Pero era algo inevitable. Su presencia era una carga para la estabilidad y la paz en la ciudad.

Con todo lo que había costado convencerlo para tan siquiera desobedecer a su padre, se mostraba muy tranquilo al respecto. Pero Miss Fortune no vio cauto hacer comentarios. Aunque le ayudó a tranquilizarse el ver que una sirvienta había entrado tras Damon, cargando su ropa bien doblada y sus armas, dejándolas sobre una mesa.

-Pero no hablemos de algo tan desagradable.-le mostró la botella y las dos copas de bronce que traía.-Mejor pensemos en el futuro.

-Ehm... ¿No te parece que es muy temprano para beber?

-O muy tarde, según se mire.

... De acuerdo. Antes le parecía que Damon actuaba raro. Ahora, le estaba costando creer que fuera la misma persona.

Al final, el nuevo lord Brannin solo se llenó una copa para él, y la vació de un trago antes de rodear a Miss Fortune por la cintura con una brazo y alzarla del suelo. ¿Cosa suya o había crecido aún más?

-Además, sería mejor que fuéramos entrenando nuestros hígados para todo lo que vamos a beber en la boda.

-Vaya. ¿Tan ansiosa está tu hermana por dejarse caer ante ese pirata?-bromeó, tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-No hablo de su boda tonta.-la tomó del rostro, tras tirar su copa al suelo.-Estoy hablando de la nuestra.

Espera, ¿qué?

Cuando trató de volver a besarla, a Miss Fortune no le faltó el tiempo para interponer sus brazos entre ellos.

-Guau, guau, guau... Para el carro, muchacho.

Acabo haciendo que la soltara, mientras él la miraba confundido.

-Mira, nos lo hemos pasado muy bien juntos estos últimos días. Y si vuelvo a pasar por aquí, estaría encantada de repetirlo. Pero no te confundas: no soy tu novia, Damon. Sombras, ¡ni siquiera tengo intención de quedarme aquí!

Damon la miró sorprendido. Luego... con furia apenas contenida.

-... Entiendo.

Y simplemente le dio la espalda.

-Uhm... Reconozco que te estás tomando esto mejor que la mayoría de los hombres con los que me he acostado.

-Sí, eso esperaba. Ahora soy el barón de la ciudad.

Miss Fortune se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que iba hacia sus pistolas.

-He de comportarme como tal.

Solo le llevó el tiempo que tardó en apuntarla, pensar en una respuesta adecuada.

-Un barón al que le resultará difícil matar a alguien con el seguro puesto.

Funcionó. Era bueno que en estas partes no estuvieran acostumbrados a las armas de fuego. Miss Fortune corrió hacia él. Trató de derribarlo para coger su arma. Pero en su lugar, solo consiguió que la mandara al otro lado de la habitación de un manotazo. Chocando dolorosamente contra uno de los pilares del balcón.

-Espera. Ya está.-dijo moviendo un pequeño mecanismo junto al gatillo.-Adiós, Sarah.

Y apretó el gatillo, pero no pasó nada.

-Sí, gracias por ponérselo tú. Nunca me acuerdo de hacerlo.

Esta vez, no trató de luchar contra él. En su lugar, y estando aún desnuda, se aferró a una de las cortinas colgando entre los pilares, y saltó del balcón. No estaba segura de cuanta distancia había hasta el suelo, ni si la cortina aguantaría su impulso hasta que se deslizara hasta la planta inferior. Pero era mejor alternativa a que le pegaran un tiro.

Resulta que la distancia hasta el suelo era mucha, y que la cortina no aguantó.

Ahora lo de recibir un tiro, no le parecía tan malo respecto a acabar aplastada contra el suelo. Al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera vez que sobrevivía a un disparo. Afortunadamente, en su acelerada caída, consiguió agarrarse a una cornisa. Pero no sin que el impulso le dislocara el hombro.

-¡Aaaaargh!

Era el grito de dolor más honesto que había pronunciado en años. Aún podía aguantarse, pero no... subirse. Esto pintaba mal. Cada vez le dolía más el brazo, y no podía pensar con claridad. Iba a...

Cuando finalmente se soltó, notó a alguien tirando de ella desde la planta inferior, haciéndola caer dentro. Notó algo bajo ella al hacerlo. O más bien, a alguien. Al alzar la cabeza, vio el rostro de Darren Blackwater. Estaba tumbada sobre él, después de que este previera su caída a la muerte.

-Buf... Estás... ¿bien?

Justo en ese momento, notó que seguía desnuda. Solo la cubría la cortina a la que se había aferrado, la cual se había enroscado en ella. Rápidamente, se puso en pie.

-Sí, gracias. Pero tenemos que... ¡Ah!

Claro que eso no iba a hacer que dejara de dolerle el brazo desencajado.

-Eso pinta mal.

Miss Fortune se apartó cuando volvió a tocarla.

-Eih. Si lo dejas para después, te va a doler aún más. Es mejor hacerlo ahora, en caliente.

La cazarrecompensas dudó, pero finalmente, le dejó hacer. El pirata demaciano la abrazó por los hombros, mientras sujetaba su brazo herido con la otra mano.

-Bien. Vayamos a la de tres. Una, dos...

Un doloroso crujido fue seguido por una punzada de dolor. Darren tuvo que volver a rodearla con los brazos para que no se cayera, mientras ella hundió la cara instintivamente en su pecho para ahogar un grito. Se mantuvieron así durante unos momentos, mientras ella recuperaba el aliento, y el dolor iba yendo a menos.

-... ¿Mejor?

A Miss Fortune no le hacía gracia deberle tantos favores a un pirata, pero debía admitir que resultaba útil.

-Sí.-alzó la cabeza.-Gracias...

Se quedó pérdida en sus ojos un momento. En aquellos ojos azules como el mar claro, que la miraban tan de cerca. Aún podía sentir su fuerte pecho latiendo contra su cabeza, y sus manos sobre su cuerpo aún desnudo, mientras aquellos brazos fuertes la rodeaban. Parecía que él sufría el mismo problema, pues se la había quedado mirando, aparentemente complacido por el tacto de su suave piel.

Sin tener muy claro porque, sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse. Y ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos, hasta que...

-¡Darren!

El grito vino de fuera, justo al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación. Ambos se apartaron de inmediato, cuando Melisa entró.

-¡Aquí estás!-cerró las puertas tras ella.-¡Es horrible! Mi hermano se ha... Tú.

Cayó en silencio al ver a Miss Fortune allí, completamente desnuda. Con su prometido. Pero antes de que ninguno pudiera explicar nada.

-Pero... Creía que mi hermano te había...

-¿Lanzado por la ventana?-se rió.-No. En realidad salté yo, para evitar que me pegara un tiro. Por suerte, tu novio el héroe aquí presente me agarró.

-¡Sí! Es solo eso.

Su respuesta no salió nada natural. Algo que en parte, divirtió a Sarah. Quizás en otra ocasión...

No. ¿Pero en qué pensaba? Seguía siendo un pirata. Uno que había colaborado con Gangplank. Podía perdonarle la vida y dejarle marchar en recompensa por ayudarla, pero pensar en aquello, se le hacía raro.

-¿Qué te disparó?-preguntó Melisa, impactada.

-Sí. Con una de mis armas además, para añadir sal a la herida.

-Pero, ¿por qué?

-Porque me dijo que nos casasemos, pero yo le dije que no iba a ser así.

-¿Qué te pidió que...? Esto... esto no tiene ningún sentido.

Se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación, desconcertada. Darren se acercó y la cogió de los hombros, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Creo que todos acordamos en que su comportamiento no es normal. Lo mejor sería encontrar la causa de ello, para ponerle fin.

-¿No es obvio?-intervino Miss Fortune.-Es la espada. Fijaos en como afectado ya a su cuerpo. Y nunca se separa de ella. Es magia antigua. A saber que le estará haciendo a su mente. Solo hay que quitársela.

-¿Y cómo pretendes conseguirlo exactamente?-le encaró molesto.-No podemos quitársela por la fuerza. Ya lo viste en la cueva. Sería una carnicería, y ya estoy harto de llevar a gente allí.

-De la misma forma que se le quita su poder a alguien borracho con él.-Miss Fortune sonrió.-Apelando a su ego, y a sus deseos.

* * *

Damon lamentaba sus muertes, pero sabía que no tenía alternativa. Después de todo lo que había costado, no podía dejar que la desunión y la duda pusieran a Holdrum en peligro de nuevo. Por eso tuvo que ejecutar a su padre. Por eso tuvo que...

Espera, ¿qué le pasó a Sarah? ¿Por qué tuvo que...?

No. Eso no importa. Le traicionó, al igual que su padre. Eso fue lo que pasó.

-¿Hermano?

Su mal humor se vio aliviado al notar la presencia de su hermana en la habitación.

-Ah, Melisa. Quería hablar contigo. Oye, siento... siento lo que pasó con padre. Pero...

-No. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Cargar la corona no siempre implica tomar decisiones fáciles.

-Yo... Pensé que estarías enfadada. O, al menos, triste.

-Lo estoy.-se limpió las lágrimas, más honestas de lo que se esperaba.-Pero ya nada se puede hacer. Nada, salvo proteger a nuestra ciudad de Noxus.

-Sí.-Damon apretó el mango de la espada de hielo, apoyada junto a la butaca en la que se sentaba.-Quizás, deberíamos hacer más que eso. En vez de defendernos, deberíamos llevar la lucha a ellos.

-Gran idea.-le animó su hermana, acercándose para ponerle una mano en el hombro.-Aunque estoy más preocupada por ti. Siento lo de Fortune.

-... ¿Fortune?-Damon pareció ido por un momento.-Ah, sí. Sarah. Que trágico... ¿accidente? No estoy seguro.

-Sé que te importaba mucho. Así que pensé en hacer algo por animarte.

Dio dos palmadas, y varias sirvientas en hermosos vestidos, con bandejas de comida y vino, entraron por la puerta.

-Melisa... No sé yo si...

-Come, bebe y disfruta, hermano. Te lo has ganado.

Le guiñó el ojo. Aunque en cuanto le dio la espalda, su rostro abandonó todo rastro de felicidad. Tenía que abandonar el cuarto pronto, o se derrumbaría. Solo podía esperar que la idea de Miss Fortune funcionara, y que las sirvientas hicieran su parte. Pero conocía a la mayoría. Sabía que serían discretas y leales.

Aunque no le sonaba de nada la pelirroja de la cicatriz sobre el ojo.

* * *

-¿Cuánto le echaste al vino?-preguntó Darren, cruzado de brazos y apoyado en la pared.

-El frasco entero.-le contestó Miss Fortune, desde detrás de una mampara.

Estaba al fin quitándose el vestido que Melisa le había prestado. No es que estuviera mal, pero se sentía más cómoda con sus propias ropas. Y no había sido hasta ese momento que habían conseguido colarla en la habitación que le habían prestado en palacio para hacerlo, y poder al fin recuperar sus cosas. Excepto las pistolas. Por ahora.

-¿El frasco ente...? ¡¿Estás loca?! ¡La alquimista dijo que como mucho dos sorbos!

-¿Y tú te has fijado en como ha crecido su cuerpo? ¿Lo que es capaz de hacer ahora? Te digo que ahí hay magia involucrada. No solo te digo que será capaz de sobrevivir a tanta poción para dormir, si no que temo que pueda quedarse corta.

-Por el bien de todos, espero que no te equivoques.-chasqueó la lengua.-Saben bien los dioses cuanto ha perdido Melisa ya.

-Que mono. Casi se diría que hasta te preocupa de verdad.

-Piensa lo que quieras de mi y de mis actos. Pero no pongas en duda mi aprecio por ella.

-Oh. No te lo decía porque fueras un pirata.-asomó la cabeza por un lado del biombo, y le guiñó el ojo.-Si no porque he notado como me miras. Pero tranquilo. No te culpo. Le pasa a todos los hombres.

-Je. Creía que me habías dicho algo parecido a "ni en tus sueños, pirata".

-Y eso sigue en pie.

Salió de detrás del biombo, con una camisa que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto, y unas mangas que le colgaban, junto a unos pantalones y botas de cuero ajustadas.

-Pero me gusta torturarte con la idea de que nunca vas a catar... esto.

-Ya. Ahora no seas tú la que pretenda que no me ha estado devorando con los ojos.

-No te halagues a ti pensaba en lo mucho que me van a pagar el día que al fin te capture.

-¿El día? ¿No vas a intentarlo inmediatamente después de que salgamos de aquí?

-Eih, que yo también tengo mi corazoncito. Créeme. No hay nada que me gustaría más que llevarte conmigo de vuelta a Bilgewater. Pero un trato es un trato, y... que sombras. Simplemente te debo una. Dejarte libre por ahora es mi forma de saldar la deuda. Así que estamos en paz.

-Que generosa. Aunque para ser sincero, estoy bastante seguro de que me debes más de una.

-No tientes tu suerte, pirata.

-Me encanta como dices esa palabra.

No estaban seguros de cuando se habían acercado tanto el uno al otro. Solo se dieron cuenta cuando ella sintió las manos de él sobre su cintura, y él las manos de ella sobre su pecho. Y puede que en un momento de debilidad, sus labios hubieran llegado a encontrarse, de no ser porque oyeron a alguien acercarse por el pasillo.

-Ya está hecho.-dijo Melisa mientras entraba, antes de sentarse en la cama y llevarse las manos a la cara.-Solo... podemos esperar.

Miss Fortune y Blackwater se miraron el uno al otro, algo incómodos.

-No te preocupes.-le dijo Darren, sentándose a su lado.-Seguro que todo va bien. A estas alturas, el vino ya debería estar haciendo efecto. Solo nos falta ir a recuperar la espada mientras duerma.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo que la espada no está?!

Darren moderó su tono con el guardia, al ver como el cuerpo durmiente de Damon sobre la cama se revolvía ante el ruido.

-... Explica.

-No lo sé. Las chicas dejaron la habitación en cuanto se quedó dormido, tal como se les indicó, y luego entramos nosotros. Pero no encontramos nada.

-¿Quizás se la llevó una de ellas?

-No. Las estábamos vigilando al salir. Si alguna de las seis cargara la espada, lo habríamos notado.

-Seis.-musitó Melisa, mientras tocaba la frente febril de su hermano.-¿Pero no eran siete?

* * *

-¿Qué llevas en ese paquete muchacha?-le preguntó el posadero, mientras esta preparaba su caballo.

Tras terminar de ajustar las tiras de cuero que envolvían cuidadosamente la superficie de la espada, y amarrarla al costado del caballo, Katarina se dignó a responderle.

-Sí se lo dijera, señor.-sonrió.-Tendría que matarle.


	8. La Bella y la Araña 1

Miss Fortune permanecía en su habitación, inclinada sobre el escritorio, mientras limpiaba y desmontaba sus armas. Afortunadamente, parecía que en el tiempo que habían permanecido en posesión de Damon, no habían sido muy maltratadas.

Más adelante, a través del pasillo, aún podían oírse los gritos de Damon. Desde que la espada había sido separado de su lado, había estado sufriendo dolores, debido a la magia de esta abandonando su cuerpo transformado, según los expertos en palacio. Muchos hubieran vuelto a poner la espada junto a él para tratar de aliviar su dolor hasta entender mejor lo que le ocurría, pero nadie sabía donde estaba. Había desaparecido junto a una sirvienta, a la que nadie conocía.

En todo ese tiempo, Melisa no se había separado de su lado. Pero Miss Fortune ya le había pedido el pago que su hermano le había prometido, más generoso incluso, y ya estaba recogiendo su dinero y sus cosas. Preparándose para marchar con el primer barco hacia Bilgewater disponible. Después de todo lo que había pasado, no estaba segura de si despedirse de Damon tan siquiera.

Con su mente hundida en estas cavilaciones, se sorprendió al oír que llamaban a su puerta. Aunque a estas alturas, ya sabía de quien se trataba incluso antes de verle u oírle.

-Pasa, Darren. ¿Qué sombras quieres ahora?

El pirata demaciano cerró la puerta después de entrar.

-Solo quería despedirme de ti antes de que te marcharas. Y ver en que terreno nos encontramos ambos. Te veo corta de equipaje. ¿Solo dos bolsas?

-Claro. Una para la ropa y demás objetos personales, y otra para todo el dinero que tu prometida y su hermano me han dado.-le contestó sin quitar la vista de la mesa.

-¿Prometida? Je. Déjame adivinar. ¿Te lo dijo Damon?-se acercó hasta ella.

-Claro. Quien si no. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Ya. Porque eso fue idea suya.

Miss Fortune giró finalmente la cara hacia él.

-... ¿Qué?

-Ocurrió en el banquete. Estaba tan animado, que quiso brindar por nosotros dos, y acabó saliendo con todo eso de la boda. No nos atrevimos a llevarle la contraria.

-Oh. Pero creía que Melisa y tú estabais juntos.

-Y lo estamos. Al menos por ahora. Pero la clase de vida que llevo, no da para ese tipo de compromiso. Melisa y yo lo tenemos hablado, y ella ya lo ha aceptado.

-Vaya. Una pena.-Miss Fortune se puso en pie.-¿Y cuánto crees que tardarás en romperle el corazón?

-¿Por qué iba a romperle el corazón?

-Se le romperá solo cuando se entere de que tú hiciste robar la espada.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Cómo te atreves!-le recriminó, furioso, agarrándola del brazo.

-Relájate.-respondió ella, con una sonrisa.-Solo estaba poniendo a prueba una teoría. Pero por tu reacción, está claro que no has sido tú. Eres estúpidamente honesto para ser un pirata. Me extraña que hayas durado tanto en esta profesión.

Darren suspiró, tratando de relajarse, y acabó soltándole el brazo.

-Ya. Pero eso no va a impedir que sigas intentando capturarme, ¿verdad?

-No. Sigue siendo mi trabajo, al fin y al cabo.

-Pero sigues siendo tú quien elige que recompensas persigue.

-Entonces llámalo un código deontológico.-apoyó la mano en el pecho del demaciano, y acercó el rostro para susurrarle.-Cuando he dado mi palabra, nunca abandono.

Blackwater sonrió.

-Te desearía suerte en eso, pero... ambos sabemos que eso implicaría que uno de nosotros, o ambos, ha acabado muerto.

-No tienes porque. Podrías entregarte.

-Entonces llámalo un código deontológico.-inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, y le susurró en respuesta.-Como capitán, no puedo rendirme mientras otros dependan de mi.

Permanecieron mirándose durante unos segundos.

-Te voy a echar de menos, escoria pirata.-le dijo, antes de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla.

-Y yo a ti, asesina despiadada.

* * *

Miss Fortune se tumbó en su hamaca, en el estrecho camarote que compartía con otros miembros del pasaje. A pesar de que no había logrado capturar a su objetivo, la recompensa monetaria había sido más que suficiente. Aunque claro. Lo que la motivaba a ella no era el dinero, así que no podía evitar sentirse algo vacía.

Pero no se sentía como el vacío habitual de cuando una presa conseguía esquivarla momentáneamente. Era algo distinto. Aunque no era capaz de poner el dedo en porque se sentía así.

Solo había una cosa que tenía clara: esa noche estaba claro que no iba a dormir.

Así que sin más, Miss Fortune se levantó de su hamaca, y abandonó el camarote. Subió las escaleras de la bodega, y salió a cubierta, teniendo por encima de ella tan solo aquella preciosa noche estrellada.

Pese al frío, no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó a la barandilla de babor, con algunos marineros aún ejerciendo tareas sobre la cubierta, y se apoyó en ella mientras observaba el horizonte. Para la cazarrecompensas, pocas cosas había más relajantes que el mar abierto. Tanto el olor como el sonido del agua al mecerse contra el casco le traían gran paz y tranquilidad. Cosas de las que disponía poco en su vida.

Pero antes de que cayera en sus cavilaciones de nuevo, pronto sus oídos captaron sonidos que no eran tan propios del mar abierto o de una nave de transporte y mercante. O al menos, no de en las que había viajado ella.

Parecía provenir de la bodega principal de proa, justo en el extremo opuesto a los camarotes del pasaje y la tripulación. Obviamente aquella era una nave con bodegas interiores muy amplias, debido a que era una galera mercante. Ahí abajo había sitio para todo. Puede que incluso para mercancías vivas.

Con algo de curiosidad, y bastante aburrida, echó un vistazo alrededor para cerciorarse de que nadie le estaba prestando atención, y se acercó a las escaleras que daban a la bodega principal. Según las bajaba, iluminada solo por una lámpara colgada de un poste al final de estas, pudo apreciar mejor los ruidos de antes. Eran como gruñidos y lloriqueos de animales asustados. Pero mucho más graves y potentes de lo que ella había escuchado jamás. Aunque uno de ellos, en parte, le recordaba a uno de esos típicos basiliscos noxianos.

Miss Fortune tomó la lámpara por el asa, y se fue adentrando en la oscuridad, viendo no más de dos pasos frente a ella. Siguió los gruñidos tristes de lo que creía era un basilisco, pues eran los únicos que le resultaban familiares, y resultó que tenía razón.

En el interior de una jaula que le quedaba estrecha, se encontró con aquella enorme bestia de carga de piel pétrea, encadenada. Parecía gruñir más por la incomodidad de su alojamiento, que por su cautiverio. Aunque debía decirse que era, de lejos, el basilisco más grande que había visto.

Casi tira la lámpara cuando el grave chillido de un pájaro la asustó. A la izquierda, pudo ver un gran y hermoso picuchillo plateado. Aunque oculto bajo sus propias alas debido al miedo, y con muchas de sus plumas yaciendo sobre el suelo de su celda debido al estrés. La cazarrecompensas no pudo evitar preguntarse como habrían logrado sacarlo de Demacia.

Aunque lo que más la sorprendió, fue la criatura que trataba de sacudirse las cadenas en la jaula anexa. Parecía un minotauro. Excepto por su joroba, sus patas como de perro, y sus garras afiladas. Se notaba que era el más agresivo de los tres, pues no había parado de removerse desde que había entrado. De hecho, parecía que estuviera tratando de estirar sus cadenas para alcanzarla, furioso con su cautiverio. Se preguntaba de donde lo habrían sacado.

-¿Te llama la atención?

Un miembro de la tripulación, de piel morena, cabeza rapada y barba perfilada se acercó a ella desde atrás, cargando con otra lámpara para iluminarse el camino.

-Es un raljisi. No se ven muchos fuera de su tierra.

-¿Y su tierra es?-preguntó ella, como si le diera igual que la acabaran de pillar.

-Shurima. Aunque lo compramos en la plaza central de Zuretta, iban a sacrificarlo. Son bestias muy agresivas. Este en concreto, había arrasado con varias aldeas en el medio del Gran Sai. Por fortuna para él y para nosotros, lo encontramos antes de eso. Viene de perlas para las necesidades de los coliseos de Noxus, y pagan más cuanto más exótica y peligrosa sea la bestia

-Je.-negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía.-Menuda suerte. El corte rápido de un verdugo, o morir desangrado lentamente en uno de esos circos de carne. Yo casi que preferiría lo primero.

-Bueno. En el circo al menos tiene la oportunidad de caer luchando.

-Eso solo importaría si tuviera una oportunidad real de sobrevivir y escapar.-le miró con la cabeza ladeada.-Él no la tiene.

-¿Va a darme lecciones una pasajera que no debería estar aquí abajo?

-Si quieres echarme, estás en tu derecho de hacerlo. Yo solo bajé aquí por curiosidad.

-No. Esa norma solo está para evitar robos de mercancía, y dudo que vayas a marcharte con el picuchillo escondido en el escote. En su lugar, como sé como de aburridas pueden ser las noches en el mar, déjame mostrarte algo.-dijo señalando el rincón más apartado de la bodega con la lámpara.

Estaba claro lo que intentaba hacer. Quería impresionarla para acostarse con ella. No le funcionaría. Pero de todas formas, aquella noche no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Así que le siguió el juego.

La llevó hasta una celda justo encajada en la esquina interior de la proa. Una jaula aparentemente vacía.

-Aquí lo tienes. La mejor pieza de la colección.

-Guau. Increíble.-le respondió con sorna.-Un lagarto invisible.

-No. Es solo que es tímido. ¡Eh. tú! ¡Sal!

Cuatro puntos dorados brillantes, los dos de abajo más grandes que los dos de arriba, surgieron en la oscuridad. Y pese a aquel brillo irreal de lo que parecía ojos, Miss Fortune no pudo evitar notar algo... casi humano en ellos.

Cuando el marinero acercó la lámpara más, Miss Fortune pudo ver a la criatura con casi total claridad. Su forma básica era humanoide, aunque estaba lejos de ser reconocido como tal. Su piel era negra y quitinosa, con algunos rastros de un vello negro corto pero espeso sobre partes de su pecho y sus brazos. Tenía cuatro brazos, dos saliéndole de las costillas, con cuatro dedos acabados en garras cada uno. Vestía solo unos pantalones harapientos, y en su rostro se veían las cuatro esferas que la observaban. Las dos pequeñas dispuestas sobre su frente, bajo una corta mata de pelo blanco. Pero pese a todos estos atributos arácnidos y la falta de orejas, por la forma básica de su cuerpo y su rostro, casi podía decirse que era...

-Humano.-susurró ella.-Casi parece humano.

-Técnicamente lo es. Al menos, en parte.-le aclaró el marinero.-Es un vastaya, justo como los que hay en Jonia. Así que la mitad de su ascendencia es humana. Lo capturamos en Kumungu. Creemos que es inteligente, dado que viste ropa. Pero no ha dicho una palabra desde que está aquí. Aunque da lo mismo. Bestias o luchadores, los coliseos de Noxus los necesitan a expuertas.

Ahora mismo, Miss Fortune no le prestaba mucha atención. No podía apartar los ojos del vastaya. Ni este los suyos de ella, al parecer. Pese a su situación, no captaba miedo, rabia, o pesar en él. Se le veía tranquilo. Como si no le preocupaba lo que viniera. Se le notaba muy... sereno. En paz.

Ojalá ella entendiera lo que significaba eso.

-Como no.-respondió al fin ella.-¿Qué más da comerciar con animales que con personas?

-¿En serio la infame cazarrecompensas Miss Fortune me va a echar en cara que le atribuya valor monetario a la vida humana?

La pelirroja lo miró con una ceja alzada.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

-Lo sospechaba. He oido hablar mucho de ti en mis paradas en Bilgewater, y en Holdrum me enteré de que se te había visto por ahí. Así que cuando vi a una hermosa joven pelirroja con esas pistolas tan únicas subiendo al barco, no pude evitar hacer conjeturas. Gracias por confirmarlas. Aunque he de decir que los rumores sobre tu belleza no llegan a hacerte justicia. Eres incluso más hermosa de lo que dicen.

-No. No voy a acostarme contigo.

El marinero no pudo evitar reírse, algo avergonzado.

-Bueno, mentiría si dijera que no estaba en mis pensamientos. Pero la verdad, estoy más interesado en conocer tu vida que tu cuerpo. Seguro que una cazarrecompensas de tu talla tiene muchas historias que contar. ¿Porqué no vienes a beber y charlar conmigo?

Se quedó en silencio un rato, mirando al vastaya, hasta que finalmente dirigió su mirada al marinero de piel morena a su lado.

-Te lo agradezco, pero...

-Deberías saber que no está bien rechazar a un capitán cuando este te invita a su camarote.

Eso la dejó algo boquiabierta por un momento. Pero enseguida volvió a sonreír, riéndose para si, mientras dirigía su atención de nuevo al vastaya.

-... ¿Sabes qué? Vale.-miró al capitán con la cabeza ladeada.-Pero solo si tú también me hablas de tu vida. Después de todo, las hazañas de un cazador de grandes presas han de ser también apasionantes. Por cierto, aún no me has dicho tu nombre.

-Simbar. Simbar Badiya. A su servicio, Miss Fortune.

* * *

-Así que le dije: "Bueno, si solo estabas siguiendo órdenes, entonces obedece esta. Ponte a correr." Y tras entrar en completo estupor, me dice: "¿Estás loca? ¡Pe-pero si me vas a disparar en cuanto lo intente!"

-Parece que al menos eso si lo entendió.

-Pues claro que lo entendió. Así que le contesté: "Anda. Si al final resulta que sí que sabes como desobedecer una orden."

-¡Ja! ¿Y al final que hiciste con él? ¿Le disparaste?

-Bueno...-fijo su vista en el vino demaciano removiéndose en el interior de su copa.-A mi nadie me había ordenado nada.

-Me tomare eso como un "no te interesa saberlo".-contestó Simbar, echándose hacia atrás en su butaca.

-Chico listo.-dijo antes de tomar un sorbo.

Sentada cómodamente, con las piernas estiradas sobre un banco acolchado, y una botella de vino medio vacía sobre la mesa de café, Miss Fortune ya llevaba cerca de 2 horas de conversación con el capitán Simbar. Aunque su curiosidad por sus viajes no terminaba de estar saciada. Pues aunque ella vivía en el segundo puerto más grande y activo de Runaterra, rara vez salía de la ciudad. Y siempre le agradaba conocer mundo por las historias de otros. Por muy llenas de exageraciones que estuvieran la mayoría.

Aunque las de Simbar poseían una honestidad y humildad raramente dadas. Eso lo hacía incluso mejor conversador.

-Ahora te toca a ti.-le indicó mientras apoyaba la copa de nuevo en la mesa.-¿Cuál dirías que ha sido tu captura más extraña?

-¿Honestamente?-Simbar se inclinó hacia delante.-Nuestro amigo de la bodega.

-¿Cuál de ellos? ¿El vastaya?

-Exacto. Cuando lo encontramos, casi me dio la sensación de que hubiera venido a nosotros.

-¿Porqué?

-La comida, imagino. Habría olido algo de lo que estábamos asando en las hogueras. Pero más allá de eso, por la forma en la que se movía entre los árboles, no entiendo como no fue capaz de esquivarnos. Y cuando finalmente le tiramos la red encima, después de que derribara a 10 de mis hombres él solo...

-¿Qué? Venga, hombre. Dilo de una vez.

-Puede que te parezca que estoy tratando de justificar mi profesión, aunque no es así. Pero la verdad es... que casi me dio la sensación de que quería que lo capturásemos.

Miss Fortune alzó la ceja.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Probablemente sean imaginaciones mías. Mira, olvidémonos de ello y sigamos bebiendo, ¿vale?

Ella no estaba tan segura.

Porque personalmente, había perdido la cuenta de cuantos de los criminales a los que había entregado, se habían dejado capturar voluntariamente, únicamente para salir libres unos días después gracias a contactos personales. Simplemente les resultaba más fácil que arriesgar la vida enfrentándose a ella.

Claro que no podía ser lo mismo. Fuera inteligente o no, que según lo que había oído ese parecía el caso, ¿qué motivos tendrían para hacer algo así? Dejarse alejar de su tierra natal voluntariamente. ¿Querría llegar a Noxus? Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué habitante de Kumungu podría tener cuentas pendientes tan importantes con nadie de Noxus? Si al menos Simbar le hubiera dicho que lo habían capturado en...

Jonia.

...

Lo encontraron en Kumungu, pero, ¿realmente era de allí? En Jonia se dice que hay muchísimas especies de vastayas distintas. Muchas más que en Kumungu. Y la suya era desde luego una especie peculiar. ¿Tal vez...?

No. Ahora era ella la que estaba imaginando cosas. Sería mejor que se dejara de elucubraciones por ahora.

Al menos, hasta que tuviera pruebas más tangibles.


End file.
